Paramount Hogwarts
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: Acceder a las extrañas peticiones de Albus Dumbledore tiene consecuencias y Severus Snape deberá pagar por ello. Por suerte una compañia inseperada le hará mas llevadera la situación XD. Mini fic de 3 capitulos mas epílogo, el primer capítulo se puede leer como One-shot, HG/SS en capis posteriores. AVISO mentes conservadoras abstenerse.XD
1. Chapter 1

Sí, soy J.K Rowling… por eso tengo que colgar mis historias en páginas Web donde no me cobran por publicar lo que escribo, me adueño de personajes de otros en lugar de llevarlo a Bloosmury y hacerme asquerosamente rica.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Si no os gustan las historias disparatadas, y con personajes con personalidades "ligeramente" distintas a las originales. Podéis iros haciendo un clic en la parte superior izquierda de esta ventanita donde hay una flecha hacía la izquierda o calcando una X que se encuentra en el margen superior derecho de la pantalla.

Para el resto…

Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**Paramount Hogwarts: Severus Snape, yo.**

Snape se masajeó las sienes con fuerza, resopló indignado y se colocó detrás de un gran telón. Las luces se apagaron, los murmullos cesaron y un gran foco suspendido mágicamente en el aire iluminó el centro de un escenario improvisado. Abrió el telón rojo con ambas manos y avanzó lentamente. En el centro de aquella tarima había un taburete con un vaso de agua. El hombre miró ligeramente la muchedumbre de alumnos de cursos superiores y profesores que se hallaban sentados en sillas ordenadas alrededor de pequeñas mesas redondas en el gran comedor.

El hombre se acercó serio hasta el centro del escenario iluminado.

-Por mi radiante sonrisa os habréis dado cuenta de lo eufórico y encantando que estoy de estar aquí.- Espetó con sarcasmo- Como bien sabréis. Los requisitos para estar aquí encima haciendo el ridículo eran dos:- El hombre alzó un dedo.- Querer asistir.- Alzó otro.- Y presentarse voluntario. Bueno… Yo no cumplo ninguno de esos dos requisitos. Sin embargo cumplo otros.- Alzó tres dedos- Me suplicaron, me chantajearon, y finalmente me sobornaron…-Hizo una pausa donde lanzó una mirada de odio a los presentes.- Pero un caballero y un hombre honrado como yo, jamás aceptaría…

Un hombre honrado jamás diría quien me suplicó, un hombre honrado no diría como me chantajearon y mucho menos con cuanto me sobornaron.- Hizo otra pausa y miró a los alumnos.- Fue el director Dumbledore el que se puso de rodillas suplicando y me sobornó con vacaciones pagadas, instalaciones nuevas para pociones y un talón bancario- Alzó una ceja- Soy Slytherin, por Merlín ¿De verdad se creyeron que sería honrado?- Miró con desprecio anticipado- Y no digáis que es un buen trato… ¡Porque no! Cuando se negocia con Albus Dumbledore siempre hay letra pequeña… ¡Siempre!

Sé que están pensando: Le pagan unas vacaciones seguramente en algún paraíso, con arenas blancas, aguas cristalinas, una fauna fantástica, manjares nunca degustados, y mujeres exóticas. ¡Y el cabrón de Snape es el único que se queja! Por supuesto que me quejo ¿Alguna vez han tratado de hacer un trato con el Director Albus Dumbledore? -Esperó unos segundos- Nunca lo hagan, es una trampa ¡En realidad es un castigo por no aceptar esto! Si tuviera que decir que si a todas las ideas locas que se le ocurren al director hace tiempo que me habría encerrado yo mismo en Azkaban y besado con un dementor como una colegiala. –Protestó señalando al anciano.- El que avisa no es traidor, cuando se encuentren de "vacaciones" en un poblado perdido en un paraje desierto ¡Con tierra fangosa, agua estancada, mosquitos del tamaño de hipogrifos, vísceras de lagartos muertos como almuerzo y ancianas de tribus hogareñas sin dientes, desnudas y arrugadas!- Dijo indignado. Entonces no me vengan llorando.- Hizo una pausa- Luego está el tema de material nuevo para pociones.- Escupió con sorna- Lo que ustedes piensan que serán instalaciones nuevas se acaban convirtiendo en un cambio de mobiliario. Las mesas y sillas de aquí- Se acercó a una silla donde había sentada un joven Gryffindor.- ¿Me la deja un segundo?- Severus se la arrebató sin que la bruja pudiera decir nada y se fue a la otra esquina de la sala.- Por las de aquí.- Agarró una silla libre y la cambio por la de la chica llevándole la otra.- ¡Enhorabuena, ya tiene silla nueva!- Gritó con sarcasmo.- ¡Si, es genial! ¡No hay dinero para instalaciones nuevas, pero hay dinero para abastecer al castillo entero de malditos caramelos de limón!- Dijo Snape con asco.

- ¡Si, lo sé! Si sabía que esos dos sobornos no me favorecían, que el viaje era un asco y que las instalaciones nuevas no era nuevas ¿Por qué acepte? – Preguntó mirándolos atentamente- Que yo sepa no me he quejado del tercero….-Alzó la comisura del labio.- Hay una razón para ello. O en realidad varios cientos de razones, y como es información confidencial entre el director y yo, no diré cuantos galeones me pagó…- Todo el mundo se calló- ¡Está bien, está bien!- Gritó alzando una mano.- Si insisten en saberlo os daré una pista: Más de 999 y menos de 1001…

Hizo una ligera pausa se acercó al vaso de agua, pero cuando lo vió una mueca de asco se posó en su cara y haciendo un ligero movimiento con la mano transformó el agua en whisky. Después se bebió el vaso entero de un trago.

- Pero que se le va a hacer, es lo que pasa cuando te toca trabajar bajo el mando de un viejo y maldito lunático comedor de dulces. Sobre todo yo, que como hace unos años metí un poco la pata tengo que aguantarle todas y cada una de sus estúpidas ocurrencias solo porque el chiflado director me dio una segunda oportunidad. ¿Adivinad de qué? ¡Exacto! Profesor… De jodido profesor. ¡Yo! ¡Que adoro a los niños!- Vociferó con sarcasmo- ¡Ser profesor es un asco! No tienes tiempo libre, hay que soportar las estupideces de los inexpertos alumnos. Aguantar las hormonas revolucionadas de los adolescentes… ¡Y de los que ya no son tan adolescentes! Por no mencionar que tener vida privada es imposible en este colegio. Literalmente las paredes tienen ojos. Y bueno ya no hablemos de la vida sexual, es un maldito infierno tener vida sexual en un lugar donde la gente se mete permanentemente en la intimidad de los demás.- Bufó airado. Después rió con maldad al ver la cara de algunos alumnos ante la asociación de Snape y sexual.- ¿No pensarías de verdad que solo por ser el grasiento de las mazmorras iba ser virgen? -Susurró alzando una ceja.

-Y ya que ha salido el tema ¡Un consejo! No intentéis hacerlo en el colegio a menos que queráis que se entere el castillo en menos de 6 horas. Porque os puedo asegurar que los profesores son los primeros en enterarse. Aunque creáis que no… De hecho cada año realizan apuestas, el que encuentre a los alumnos en el lugar mas raro, el Director le paga un viaje...-Se calló- Vale, el premio es una mierda, pero es divertido descontar puntos, y es el mejor antiestrés. Y si aun así lo hacéis y además lo hacéis en lugares públicos, por favor procurad no hacer ruido, todos sabemos que el sexo es placentero pero no hace falta gritarlo. Para los que ya lo habéis hecho y no se ha enterado nadie aun…- Hizo una pausa y los miró- Enviarme después una lechuza con sugerencias… mis recursos se están empezando a agotar.- Relleno su vaso de whisky.- Bueno y no hablemos del sueldo, es un asco.

Aun así, ser profesor tiene muchas ventajas ¡Vivo en Hogwarts!- Dijo alzando los brazos- Por ejemplo… No tengo que pagar hipoteca, ni aguantar vecinas entrometidas con horrorosos vestidos de flores y peinados estrafalarios. Que si, que ver a la profesora Trelawney recién despertada da miedo y encontrarse por la noche a Minerva con sus malditos sombreros escocés provocan pesadillas. Pero no es lo mismo.- Alzó una comisura divertido- También me ahorro un dineral en cristales porque las mazmorras no tienen ventanas. Hay servicio de habitaciones 24 horas al día y gratis. Y en verano no hace falta poner aire acondicionado porque allí hace frío los 365 días al año. Además no gasto dinero en ropa nueva ni en champú.

Severus se quitó la túnica con un movimiento elegante y la dejó encima del taburete mientras bebía un largo sorbo licor.

- ¿Haber, champú y ropa nueva para que? ¿Para intentar estar presentable? ¿Ser elegante? ¿Más atractivo? Voy a seguir siendo feo, haga lo que haga. No, no hace falta que me lo diga nadie, ya se que soy feo. Pero feo, feo. Lo mío ya es de nacimiento, en mi caso la cigüeña vino dos veces, una a traerme y otra para disculparse.- Afirmó con la cabeza.-Conmigo no se rompió el molde, conmigo se deformó totalmente. ¡Eso si! Soy feo, pero de categoría A.- Los miró interrogante- Que… ¿Que no lo sabían?- Alzó una ceja.- Pues si, hay tres categorías: A, B y C. La C son aquellas personas que son feas, muy feas, ¡Espantosas! y que además son un estorbo.- El hombre miró atentamente al público.

- Por la cara de algunos deduzco que os sentís identificados con ese grupo ¿Eh?- Alzó una ceja y se rió despectivamente.- Después están los del grupo B, son aquellos que siguen siendo feos, pero que se intentan hacer los simpáticos… Por ejemplo Albus.- Le señaló- Y por último está la categoría A. Siguen siendo feos y además desagradables.- Explicó señalándose a si mismo.-Pero son multiusos. Si, si. Multiusos. Somos feos pero se nos saca partido. Por ejemplo. Mi nariz, es grande y aguileña ¡Un estorbo!... No es cierto, es útil.- Se calló durante unos segundos y luego inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás y se agachó.

- Me dais la vuelta y me colgáis de ella el bolso, el paraguas ¡Y como os descuidéis hasta la túnica! Pero eso no es todo… No, no.- Dijo negando la cabeza.- Mi pelo, es grasiento, un asco y no sirve para nada. ¡Mentira!- Gritó- ¡Tenéis un potente lubricante para las bisagras de las puertas y además puede ser utilizado como combustible! También tengo otras ventajas. Siempre soy fiel... No pongáis esa cara, que si, que soy fiel. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó alzando un poco las manos.- Porque soy tan feo que nadie quiere tenerme a menos de diez metros. A si en cuanto consigo pareja no la suelto…- Esperó unos segundos y alzó una ceja- ¿No me digáis que os lo creísteis? ¿Yo pareja estable? Por favor, si tengo la enfermedad mas común en el hombre… La alergia al compromiso. La relación más larga que he tenido… fue de 5 horas, el tiempo que me duraron los 100 galeones. Luego eran 50 más la hora extra y no me lo podía permitir, como ya os he dicho mi sueldo de profesor es patético.

En fin… - Resopló y miró hacía abajo señalándose su cuerpo.- Esto… Esto si es patético. Las mujeres siempre os fijáis en el torso de los hombres. Os gustan muy altos, atléticos y fuertes y los que tiene tableta de chocolate…- Se miró- ¡Vamos! Idénticos a mí. Yo también tengo una de esas… Bueno, la mía mas bien es chocolatina- Dijo mientras se palpaba el abdomen plano- Alto ¿para que? No sirve para nada solo para hacer más el ridículo, porque cuando te caes el golpe es más grande y más humillante, porque se te ve mas hacer equilibrios para no caerte y al final te la pegas igual. Yo me quedo con mi estatura media, que no es que sea bajo, es que tengo el centro de gravedad mas cerca. Pero no me importa, aunque sea de estatura media, feo, delgado, pobre y antipático, tengo cualidades buenas… Tengo… tengo…- Se paró a pensar- ¡Bueno, ahora no se me ocurre ninguna! Pero estoy seguro que tengo alguna por ahí. Solo que está algo perdida… Muy perdida. – Negó con la cabeza.

-Soy la combinación perfecta: Feo, huraño, sarcástico, insensible y además profesor y pobre. Y para culminar además soy ex mortífago. Si, no me importa reconocerlo. Hola soy Severus Snape y soy ex mortífago. Se que hice mal, lo reconozco. Pero poneros en mi lugar, poder, sexo, alcohol, dinero y fiestas. ¿Sexo y dinero? Eso no gusta… ¡Encanta! Solo que había un pequeño inconveniente claro. Tenías que estar al mando de un bajito calvo y muy feo que tenía muy malas pulgas y era un poco rarito, y que como siempre quería conquistar el mundo. ¡Porque ahora todos los malos se empeñan en conquistar el planeta! Porque esa es otra, si eres un cruel villano y asesino tienes que tener aficiones sangrientas, depravadas e inhumanas como torturar a la gente, raptar niños o sembrar el pánico. Parece que no está bien visto que un psicópata, pinte cuadros, o haga manualidades, o punto de cruz. Tiene que ser perverso. Y conquistar el mundo es el _summum_ de los _summums _ en las aficiones de los malos.

¿Es que acaso es interesante tener un trozo enorme de tierra con forma de huevo y rellena de un líquido incandescente mientras la gente se te arrodilla a tu paso?- Alzó un ceja- Bueno… En la variedad está el gusto. A unos les da por coleccionar cromos, o frascos con contenidos viscosos y a otros trozos de planeta. No me imagino a Voldemort…- Severus se llevó una mano a la frente con teatralidad- ¡Ay, disculpen, que no se le puede nombrar! Bueno pues llamémosle X. No me imagino a X intercambiando conquistas con otros líderes: Grayback te cambio Gran bretaña y parte de Francia por China y Australia. Y el otro: No, si Francia no viene con la Galia no hay trato. Igual que con los cromos de la rana de chocolate.

Severus bebió un largo, largo, trago de whisky y respiró con fuerza.

-Las conquistas, es algo que se puso de moda hace mucho tiempo, fijaros si hace tiempo que Albus Dumbledore llevaba pañales. Por lo general las modas pasan con el tiempo, pero esta ya lleva unos cuantos milenios y no hay manera de cambiarla. Las guerras ya están muy vistas porque los objetivos siempre son los mismos. Es que tanto masacre y acabar con el mundo empieza a ser aburrido. Se me olvidaba que las guerras siempre tienen que ser dramáticas y sangrientas.- Dijo con sarcasmo- Si no, parece que no causan la suficiente atención. ¿Que pasaría si en lugar de matarse entre ellos peleasen por cosas cotidianas?

Por ejemplo: Pelearse por el lado de la cama, para variar. O por quien viaja en el asiento delantero. Sería divertido ver a Vol… Perdón a X, peleándose con otro por ver quien se come el último pedazo de tarta, o el caramelo de fresa, o por quien elige el cuento de por las noches. Seguro que los seguidores serían muy distintos, si la recompensa fuera más dulce. En lugar de hombres de piel pálida e imponentes, serían bebés de mejillas sonrosadas y rechonchos, en lugar de túnicas largas y negras, pañales de hipopótamos y ositos, y en lugar varitas amenazadoras. ¡Biberones llenos de leche con cereales listos para salpicarte! No se rían, un biberón armado es el arma más poderosa que existe. Si no… prueba a echarte un chorro en el ojo. ¡Y ya no te digo nada como te manche una camisa negra! Ya puedes olvidarte de usarla.- Cruzó los brazos con cansancio.- Y si la conquista del mundo les aburre ¡Siempre pueden pelearse por los caramelos de limón de Albus! Señores…sean buenos, y parézcanlo.

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esto es lo que ocurre cuando tienes demasiado tiempo libre y pasas demasiadas horas viendo monólogos. Que luego se te ocurren bestialidades como estás.

No se si os habéis reído o no. Si os ha gustado o si de poder hacerlo lo quemaríais.

A mí al principio me hacía gracia luego la perdí un poco. Porque claro, después de leerlo y rescribir esas frases unas cincuenta veces es normal. XDD.

Consta de dos capítulos más, tres en total. No son más monólogos _tranquil s_ ^^. Los próximos capis son las consecuencias de hacer un monólogo delante de los alumnos.

Espero comentarios.


	2. Consecuencias

Sí, soy J.K Rowling… por eso tengo que colgar mis historias en páginas Web donde no me cobran por publicar lo que escribo, me adueño de personajes de otros en lugar de llevarlo a Bloosmury y hacerme asquerosamente rica.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Si no os gustan las historias disparatadas, y con personajes con personalidades "ligeramente" distintas a las originales. Podéis iros haciendo un clic en la parte superior izquierda de esta ventanita donde hay una flecha hacía la izquierda o calcando una X que se encuentra en el margen superior derecho de la pantalla.

Para el resto…

Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**Paramount Hogwarts:**

**Consecuencias.**

No oyó los comentarios de la gente, ni los murmullos que cesaban a su paso, no miró si había alguien obstruyéndole el paso, ni tampoco se inmutó cuando atravesó a dos fantasmas por el medio. Ni siquiera contestó a los constantes gritos de diversión del Director que le invitaban a participar en una tertulia.

No estaba. No existía.

Alguien se tropezó con él, en ocasiones normales una simple mirada hubiera bastado para atemorizar y quitar puntos a cualquier alumno del colegio que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino, tuviera la culpa o no. Sin embargo en esa ocasión su antigua táctica no le sirvió de nada. Ya no. Los alumnos habían adquirido inmunidad a sus comentarios despectivos, sus sarcasmos y sus miradas atemorizantes. Nada les molestaba o irritaba. Ni quitar puntos ni poner castigos injustos les afectaba.

Severus Snape había perdido la autoridad sobre sus alumnos.

Podía echarle la culpa a cualquier insensato que se encontrase, a Albus Dumbledore o en general a todo ser humano conocido o desconocido. Podía incluso gritar, romper objetos, insultar hasta quedarse sin palabras o maldecir a diestro y siniestro. Pero no serviría de nada porque sabía que la culpa había sido de él. Suya y solo suya.

Intentar convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que había hecho era lo correcto… Era algo absurdo, no había comentarios suficientes para sacar algo positivo de toda aquella situación. Si, de acuerdo, ahora tenía 1000 galeones más en su cuenta bancaria, como si eso justificase el error cometido. Tenía que aceptar sus actos y asumir las consecuencias. Siempre se había hecho cargo de sus errores y este no iba a ser diferente.

Porque lo admitía. Haber aceptado aquella proposición por parte de Albus había sido el mayor acto suicida que había cometido en toda su vida. Podía haberse negado. Un simple no, hubiera sido más que suficiente. Sin embargo en lugar de rechazar algo que sabía que le acarrearían graves consecuencias, acepto. Acepto a sabiendas que se jugaba mucho más que unos comentarios graciosos a sus espaldas.

El porqué de semejante respuesta se escapa de la comprensión humana, no valía la excusa del dinero ¡Le sobraba! No le obligaron a aceptar, no le apuntaron con una varita para que aceptase. Simplemente dijo si. Una afirmación. Dos letras que le costarían caras. Sin embargo, el hecho de haber aceptado semejante acto no había sido su Quimera. El problema radicaba en el contenido del monólogo, se podía haber limitado a decir cuatro palabras, insultos breves o comentarios sarcásticos sobre el público, con eso hubiera bastado para contentar las excentricidades del anciano. Pero no. Había sentenciado su muerte cuando en un acto de paranoia e inconsciencia no solo se había reído de Albus y de Voldemort, sino que además había hecho varios chistes acerca de su vida sexual, personal y laboral delante de todo Hogwarts.

En realidad, no todo Hogwarts, solo lo habían presenciado los tres cursos superiores y el profesorado. Pero hubiera sido mucho pedir que después de semejante hazaña por parte del profesor de pociones, aquella humillante actuación quedase entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Lo ocurrido aquella noche se extendió como la pólvora al día siguiente. Y antes de que Snape entrase en el gran comedor para desayunar a primera hora de la mañana, Hogwarts entero estaba al tanto de su actuación nocturna…

Humillante y patética actuación nocturna.

Nada más salir del escenario, en cuanto las luces se apagaron y las risas cesaron, Snape se dio cuenta del grandísimo error que había cometido. Sin embargo espero que aquella actitud de pasotismo de sus alumnos se acabara en un par de días.

Bien… Esos dos días habían pasado, pero en lugar de cesar, parecía que la cosa iba a más. Hubiera podido soportar las burlas despectivas hacía él. Con eso estaba acostumbrado a lidiar, sabía a qué atenerse. Pero esto no se trataba de meras burlas, él, Severus Snape, había perdido la autoridad sobre sus alumnos porque ahora lo veían como a uno más, un compañero, un colega. No imponía ningún respeto. Lo había intentado todo, pero después de lo ocurrido todo lo que intentaba hacer para restaurar su fama de déspota era en vano…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella mañana de jueves no se dignó a personarse en el comedor para el desayuno. Se saltó la comida más importante del día solo para evitar a sus estúpidos alumnos, se reprendió mentalmente varias veces por huir de aquella situación, él no huía. ¡Había sido espía durante la mitad de su vida por Merlín! No podía simplemente meterse en un rincón a esperar a que pasase la tormenta.

Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo no estaba de humor para ello.

Atravesó todo el colegio soportando los comentarios graciosos de los estudiantes a su costa. Se dirigió a la biblioteca en busca de tranquilidad cuanto tropezó con alguien. Snape bufó cabreado.

-Disculpe profesor Snape- Fue entonces cuando el hombre se dignó a mirar a la persona que se encontraba en el suelo. Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en la fría piedra, con todas sus cosas esparcidas por todo el suelo mientras miraba avergonzada algún punto perdido en la pared del fondo.

-¡Tenga más cuidado!- gritó enfadado sin venir a cuento. La castaña iba a decir algo justo cuando un grupo de chicas aparecieron por la esquina del pasillo llamándola efusivamente mientas el grupito se acercaba riéndose.

-¡No! Por Merlín, otra vez no.- Protestó mientras recogía rápidamente sus cosas a golpe de varita- ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? – Le oyó susurrar el maestro mientras veía a la chica desaparecer por uno de los pasadizos.

El hombre observó la escena sorprendido y curioso aunque exteriormente lo único que demostrase fuera molestia. Entonces percatándose de la jauría de adolescentes hormonadas que se le avecinaba siguió los pasos de su alumna y desapareció rápidamente en las sombras de algún corredor.

Se acercó a la biblioteca sigiloso como solo sus buenos años de espía le habían proporcionado. Su agudizado oído le advirtió del bullicioso caos que salía a través de las puertas de la sala y de una Madame Pince saliendo por el umbral furiosa, maldiciendo y agitando sus mano en el aire cabreada mientras mencionaba algo sobre alumnos, descontrol y Albus Dumbledore.

No quiso acercarse más, su consulta debería esperar a otro momento, dio media vuelta y se fue hondeando silenciosamente su capa negra de vuelta a su despacho.

Las mazmorras que antaño solían estar vacías, ahora se encontraban a rebosar de alumnos, como si aquel lugar fuera un punto de reunión donde charlar. Se acercó furioso a su despacho, y se enfureció más cuando vio a un grupo de chicos y chicas sentados en círculo en el suelo, justo enfrente de la puerta de su despacho. Hablando, y contando chistes.

- ¿Se creen que esto es un bar?- Escupió con rabia.- 50 puntos menos para cada uno. ¡Largo de mi vista!

- ¡Que borde!- Gritó una joven.

- ¡Sí!- gritaron los demás al unísono. Y en respuesta se giraron y se pusieron a hablar nuevamente.

- ¿Es que no me han oído atajo de inútiles?- Chilló.- ¡FUERA!

Aquellas palabras no tenían ningún efecto sobre los estudiantes pues siguieron hablando.

- ¡Quedáis todos castigados durante una semana a limpiar los baños, sin magia!- Los jóvenes se encogieron de hombros, le sonrieron y siguieron hablando.- Como queráis. 20 días.- Gritó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ninguna respuesta por parte de los alumnos.- Un mes.- Nada. Su mano se fue automáticamente a su varita, iba a morir gente. O sí, iba a morir mucha gente como esto siguiera así- ¡Tres meses!- Una joven del grupo se giró y lo miró.

- ¿Quería algo?- preguntó la muchacha como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia del maestro hasta ese momento. Snape bufó. Si, estaba decido, iba a matar a esos mocosos uno a uno. ¡No, mejor no, matarlos era demasiado fácil! Primero los torturaría, lenta y dolorosamente. Y después los ahogaría con sus frías y delgadas manos.

- ¡Quedan todos castigados hasta final de curso! Y 200 puntos menos cada uno- Chilló colérico. Espero unos segundos pero nada- ¡Me encargaré de que ninguno de ustedes apruebe mi asignatura!- Severus los miró trastornado y furioso. ¡No respetaban nada!- ¡Vuestro comportamiento estúpido será notificado a vuestros jefes de casa y además a vuestros padres!- No se movían, Snape se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad. Oyó unas voces que se acercaba y alzó la vista. Bajando por las escaleras vio a un grupo de Slytherin. Estaba salvado, sus serpientes defendían con capa y espada su territorio. No dejarían que un grupo de Ravenclaws y Gryffindors estuvieran allí. Seguramente se libraría una pequeña batalla campal, que a él le tocaría detener y luego dar explicaciones a la enfermera. Pero en aquellos momentos estaba dispuesto a correr con el riesgo.

Sin embargo, sus alumnos saludaron amistosamente a los de círculo y se sentaron con ellos tranquilamente mientras se unían a la charla con comentarios gracioso.

¿Es que acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?

- ¿Están sordos? ¡Están castigados!- Por Merlín no le hacían el menor caso. Aquello no podía seguir así. Aquellos chicos no se movían. Notó como se le hinchaba la artería del cuello palpitando con ira.

De repente un joven apareció entre las sombras.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Hay una batalla campal de barro en el patio!- Todos se levantaron rápidamente y se fueron corriendo.

- ¡Que nadie se mueva están todos castigados!- gritó temblando de rabia.- Están todos…- Se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que se habían ido sin hacerle el menor caso. Un horroroso dolor de cabeza se instauró en su sien. Llevaba así solo dos días, o la cosa cambiaba o lo iba a pasar mal. ¡Pero qué digo! Por favor, Severus Snape jamás se dejaría intimidar por el griterío de cuatro mocosos de hormonas alteradas. El no lo pasaría mal, pero esos críos sí. Como que se llamaba Severus Snape, le harían caso sí, o si.

Entró tan furioso a su despacho que la puerta salió volando a su paso. Se acercó a la chimenea y tiró unos polvos dentro de las llamas.

- Albus- Lo llamó mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía al mueble bar.

-Que…- Contestó un despistado anciano que resurgiendo de las llamas.

- ¡Albus!- Gritó el maestro cómo loco sin darse cuenta de la llegada del viejo.

- ¡Que!- Repitió Albus más alto. Severus se echó un poco de Brandy en un vaso para después dejar el vaso encima de la mesa y agarrar la botella.

- ¡ALBUS!- Chilló mientras bebía a morro.

- ¡QUE!- Vociferó el director tan fuerte que Snape se atragantó con el líquido ámbar y se quedó varios segundos sin respiración.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó cuando el maestro empezó a toser fuertemente.

-Por supuesto- Afirmó con sarcasmo y dificultad.- Eso de respirar es para los débiles.

- ¿Me llamaste a mi?- Preguntó el director sonriendo.

- No. ¿Conoce algún Albus más en este castillo? ¡Porque entonces me equivocado!

-Pareces un poco irascible ¿Cierto?- Dijo divertido el anciano.

- ¿Yo? ¿Irascible?...

- Si.

- ¡Por Merlín, no! ¿Acaso tengo motivos para estar enfadado?- Dijo con amarga ironía.

-Puede que tu desagradable humor sea debido a tu actuación de hace dos días…- Dijo pensativo.

- ¿Usted cree? Que agudo, y ha llegado a esa conclusión porque…

- Déjalo pasar Severus. Son solo comentarios inocentes. Ya conoces a los críos. En unos días más todo esto estará olvidado, y lo del domingo solo habrá sido un favor a un viejo amigo.

- ¿Comentarios? Si solo fueran comentarios. ¡No tengo ninguna autoridad hacia ellos!

-Mi querido Severus, hace años que te conozco y jamás te había visto así por unos simples comentarios hacia tu persona. Y mucho menos saltar de ese modo ante el comportamiento juvenil de algunos de los alumnos, estoy completamente seguro que sabrás llevar toda esta situación con madurez. – Dijo calmadamente.

-Como se nota que no ha visto la situación tan humillante que presencie hace tan solo unos segundos.- Una ola de furia arremetió contra el Slytherin y para evitar realizar cualquier tontería se bebió media botella de Brandy de golpe. A ver si por lo menos estando borracho se le hacía más llevadera aquella situación.

-Lo dejo en tus manos y si en un par de días no se soluciona la cosa. Les diré unas palabras.

Severus se levantó hasta la mesa, se bebió el alcohol del vaso y después el de la botella. No movió ni un músculo de su cara cuando el líquido quemó su garganta. No era un hombre muy dado a la bebida. Prefería recurrir a otros medios de relajación o evasión. Claro que siempre había excepciones como aquellas.

Oyó un ligero susurro en el aire, pero no le dio la más importancia, puede que porque la saturación de alcohol en sangre le estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

-No debí hacerle caso, los alumnos seguirán comportándose como un enjambre de mocosos insolentes, y lo peor es que si no se les para los pies a tiempo, acabarán conquistando el castillo y pasando de las normas… Director.- Severus se calló, nadie habló.- Director… ¿Albus?- El hombre se giró, estaba solo en la habitación. Aquel viejo lo había dejado solo, ahí, hablando con la pared.

Fue directo hasta la mesa para agarrar el vaso de cristal y lanzarlo con fuerza hacia la pared de piedra. Pero el Brandy se lo impidió haciendo que en un lugar de ver un vaso, viera varios.

Palpó el aire varias veces pero no agarró nada.

- ¡Maldito Brandy!- Gritó.

Se giró en busca de la botella, indagando su posición. Pero a cada segundo la visión se le hacía más borrosa y mantenerse de pie le costaba trabajo. Resopló indignado.

Al cabo de unos minutos escudriñando la habitación en busca de su preciada bebida, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado ebrio y realizar cualquier ejercicio con su cerebro le acarreaba demasiada energía.

Se dejó caer en una de las butacas negras de enfrente de la chimenea, mirando hipnotizado el crepitar de las llamas, con las manos colgando por el reposa brazos y las piernas estiradas de cualquier manera. Posó su mano derecha en su cuerpo, y se rió cuando vio que tenía la botella de brandy agarrada fuertemente.

- Estoy borracho.- Susurró como pudo mientras ponía el recipiente boca abajo y tragaba las últimas gotas de coñac. Se quedó dormido y la botella le cayó encima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Le iba a reventar la cabeza! No podía más. Los murmullos del gran comedor le atravesaban el cerebro como un taladro. La luz le quemaba las córneas a la más mínima intensidad de claridad, y las músculos del cuerpo gritaban de dolor cada vez que Severus los movía más rápido de lo debido.

No debía haber dormido en aquella postura en la butaca, pero más aun no debía haberse bebido aquella botella entera de Coñac, y mucho menos de golpe. Ahora aparte de tener que aguantar a los insoportables de último año de Gryffindor y Slytherin, tenía que soportar las burlas a su costa.

Además tenía resaca. Una gran y molesta resaca.

Mientras el hombre que tenía al lado le ponía la cabeza como una banda de arpías el hombre sacaba dos frasquitos de su túnica. Una de las pocas ventajas de ser profesor de pociones era el uso de las pociones para tenencia personal sin tener que dar explicaciones. Severus apuró distraídamente el contenido de dos pociones, una para la resaca, la otra para el dolor muscular. No lo dejarían nuevo, pero ayudarían a paliar los efectos del alcohol.

Y por si todo aquello no fuera suficientemente irritante por si solo el ministerio había declarado ese viernes festivo nacional para conmemorar no se qué tontería del final de guerra de hacia un año.

Ahora no sólo tenía unos adolescentes incontrolables, si no que tenía unos alumnos incontrolables con demasiadas horas libres.

¡Y sólo era jueves! Merlín iba a ser un fin de semana muy largo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Oye! ¡Hermione! ¿A dónde vas?

-A dar una vuelta Harry, aquí hay demasiado ruido, y demasiada gente. No puedo concentrarme iré a dar una vuelta por las mazmorras, allí seguro que no hay nadie y puedo leer tranquilamente.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Está lleno de serpientes!

-Gracias Ronald, pero si me atacan creo que podré defenderme ¿No crees?- El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. Aquella idea no le gustaba un pelo.

- ¿Por qué no vas a la leerlo a la biblioteca?

-Porque por si no te habías dado cuenta… ¡Estamos en la biblioteca!

-Pues en la sala común.- replicó.

- Hay más gente que aquí.- repuso la castaña.

- ¡Pues vamos allí que seguro que la fiesta es mejor!- Gritó Weasley hasta que Harry le dio un gran codazo en las costillas- ¡Oye! No hagas eso…- Ron se palpó las costillas después se quedó unos segundos pensando- Vete al gran comedor.

-Lo están preparando para la fiesta esa de conmemoración o yo que sé, esa que hay en un par de horas.

- Va a ser un gran fin de semana colega. - dijo Ronald. Potter le pegó una patada en el pié. - A lo que iba Hermione… Tienes la sala de los menesteres.

-Como si fuera s estar libre.

- ¿Es que está todo Hogwarts ocupado?- Gritó Ron.

-Prácticamente- Contestó Harry.

- ¿Que tal la lechucería? – propuso el pelirrojo.

- ¡O los baños de Myrtle la llorona!- dijo la chica con sarcasmo.- pretendo tener un fin de semana tranquilo y relajado antes de los exámenes finales. A sí que no me busquéis en todo el fin de semana.

- ¡Pero Hermy! Mañana es día libre...- se quejó Weasley.

- Tu di que si Ronald disfruta de tú día libre... ¿Por cierto le has dicho a tú madre que todavía no has mandado las solicitudes a las universidades porque quieres dedicarte al Quiddicht?

El susodicho se puso pálido.

-Vaya forma de aguar la diversión. ¡Pues vete donde quieras! ¡No pienso buscarte en todo el fin de semana! Por mí como si te metes en la habitación de Snape.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado.

-Gracias por la idea.- respondió la castaña con sarcasmo aunque por el tono verdoso de la cara de Ron estaba claro que se lo había creído.

- ¡No lo decía en serio! - Le gritó el pelirrojo. Hermione les dio la espalda mientras Ron miraba atemorizado a su amigo.- No lo decía en serio.

La joven a agarró su libro y se bajó dando un paseo hasta las mazmorras, por suerte esa repentina fama de bajar a charlar al territorio serpiente se les había quitado las ganas cuando el profesor de pociones había puesto a medio colegio a fregar el castillo entero con cepillos de dientes.

La chica llegó justo hasta un pasillo desconocido para ella, sin salida. Frío, húmedo, y tenebroso, pero vacío, justo lo que necesitaba. Allí se sentó tranquilamente y se puso a ojear una novela muggle.

No llevaba ni cinco páginas cuando una sombra le tapó las letras impresas en el papel mohoso. Se apartó un poco pensando que quizás se había vuelto a apagar otra de las antorchas que iluminaba aquel lúgubre pasadizo. Fue entonces cuando oyó la potente exhalación de alguien, que al parecer no estaba muy contento.

-He tenido que aguantar a sus estúpidos compañeros durante tres días rondando por mi territorio… -Susurró con veneno- ¿Y ahora no solo invaden mi lugar de trabajo si no que también invaden mis habitaciones? ¡Es que no puede dejarme en paz! Hasta aquí tiene que venir a molestar. ¿Dónde se ha dejado a sus estúpidos amigos Potter y Weasley? ¿O ya se basta usted sola?- gritó furioso.

- ¿Perdón?- Dijo la joven perpleja- No sé de qué me habla.

- ¿A no? No me diga que no ha venido a molestar.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Pues no!

Severus alzó una ceja.

- Solo he venido para relajarme un poco, no hay lugar de Hogwarts donde no haya gente gritando, bebiendo y haciendo juegos estúpidos. ¡Solo quiero estar quince minutos tranquila!

Severus alzó aun más la ceja.

-Pues yo que usted no perdería la oportunidad de reírse de mí. Hágalo de una buena vez y váyase de aquí. No estoy de humor para soportarla.

- ¿Y porque cree que habría de mofarme de usted?- Preguntó.

-Le agradecería que no me tomase por tonto. No estoy para bromas. Y menos hoy.- Espetó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-No soy de la gente que aprovecha las debilidades de la gente para reírse o burlarse de ellas.- Dijo inquisitivamente.

-No mienta.

- ¡Le repito que no se dé que me está hablando!

- Es la primera vez que la señorita Granger hay algo que desconoce. Dígame ¿Acaso no estuvo usted el otro día en la fiesta?

- ¿Se refiere a aquella burda imitación de Pub muggle?- Preguntó mordaz- Pues no, no estuve. Preferí aprovechar mejor mí tiempo.

Snape alzó una ceja, alumnos insolentes, fiestas muggles estúpidas, charlas en las mazmorras y ahora Gryffindors con comportamientos Slytherin. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a durar aquel mundo al revés?

-Ahora me dirá que tampoco sabe que pasó aquél día…- Dijo mientras cruzaba las brazos lentamente sobre su pecho.

La chica cerró el libro, se levantó y se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

- Si se refiere a su supuesto acto de presencia, si, me enteré. Se lo que hizo, y me trae sin cuidado.

Severus la fulminó con la mirada, pero la joven no pareció tan afectada como debería. Lo que le inquietaba, porque si decía la verdad, (que era más que probable teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Hermione Granger) la chica no había presenciado su patética actuación, lo que significaba que si el efecto sobre ella había desaparecido, no era por el motivo que el resto. Lo cual llevaba a la clara pregunta de: ¿Por qué razón?

- Lo crea o no señor. Le repito que estoy aquí porque solo buscaba un poco de tranquilidad. ¡Quiero relajarme y leer un libro sin tener que escuchar estúpidas conversaciones de mis compañeras sobre sus hazañas nocturnas!

Snape alzo una ceja. Se quedaron de pie un par de minutos. Después el hombre le dio la espalda y con un pase de varita el hombre abrió la puerta con una mano y se hizo a un lado. Se quedó ahí de pie durante unos segundos. Hermione parpadeó confusa.

El pocionista bufó y después se metió en sus aposentos dejando la puerta abierta.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era ella o aquello había sido una invitación. Miró con cuidado por el pasillo por si venía alguien. Después miró el interior de la sala, después otra vez al pasillo.

Y antes de que pudiera analizar la situación sus piernas ya la habían conducido al interior de la estancia.

Dio un par de pasos con cautela, la sala estaba suavemente iluminada. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías con libros hasta donde su vista podía alcanzar. Sus ojos se toparon con el profesor que buscaba con el dedo alzado mirando entre las diferentes cubiertas viejas y llenas de polvo.

Tras un par de minutos el hombre localizó con éxito lo que buscaba y se fue al centro de la sala donde un par de sofás de cuero negros presidian el ambiente frente a la chimenea. Snape se sentó en una de las butacas con tranquilidad, uno de sus brazos reposaba con el libro en el reposabrazos mientras el otro sujetaba un pequeño vaso de cristal con Whisky.

-O se va, o se queda.- Espetó sin alzar la vista del libro.-Pero cierre la puerta.

La norma dictaba que saliera de allí. Que cerrara la puerta y se fuera, pero no podía, algo le decía que se quedara. ¿Qué podía salir mal? ¿Verdad? Y contra todo pronóstico Hermione cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó en el sofá que quedaba libre.

Observó con detalle la sala y a su profesor, pero Snape parecía no darse o cuenta o fingía no darse cuenta, no lo sabía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los primeros minutos se hicieron eternos, era una situación extraña e incómoda. Pero al cabo de un par de capítulos del libro la joven estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que se olvidó de donde estaba y lo más importante se olvidó de con quien estaba.

A partir de ese momento las horas pasaron en un agradable silencio. Tanto, que en algún momento de la tarde Hermione se había quitado los zapatos y se había puesto cómoda en el sofá apoyando la espalda en uno de los altos reposabrazos mientras usaba sus piernas dobladas sobre el asiento para sujetar el libro.

Snape seguía en su butaca. En la misma postura de hacia horas con el mismo gesto de concentración en la cara lo único que variaba era el contenido de alcohol del vaso.

Las suaves llamas de color naranja de la chimenea aportaban calidez a la sala. En el mundo exterior en pleno mes de mayo hacía calor. Pero en las mazmorras. A tres pisos bajo la superficie hacía fresco.

Hermione empezó a notar como su estómago rugía con hambre pero estaba tan metida en la historia, le faltaba tan poco para acabar... Tan poco.

Sus tripas temblaron nuevamente pero las ignoró.

"Solo un poco más, aguanta un poco más" pensó la chica mientras se apuraba por acabar el libro.

Otro rugido de su estómago le hizo detener su lectura.

- La gente suele comer para evitar este tipo de situaciones- comentó con burla Snape.

La muchacha alzó la vista. Era la primera vez en horas que el Slytherin hablaba. Miró su reloj, solo hacía unos minutos que había comido... O no. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su rostro se tiñó de rojo por la vergüenza. ¡Eran las 10 de la noche!

Merlín, llevaba horas leyendo.

- Yo… Disculpe. Se me ha hecho tarde. No podía dejarlo ahora- se intentó excusar la castaña señalando el libro. Snape alzó una ceja.

-No hacía falta que lo jure.- Susurró el hombre con ese deje al final de las palabras típico de él.

-Será mejor que me vaya a cenar algo.- La joven se puso en pie visiblemente sorprendida al ver que sus pies estaban descalzos.

- A estas horas lo dudo mucho señorita Granger- siseó. Hermione cayó en la cuenta. Dumbledore y sus ideas cualquiera salía a esas horas de los aposentos del profesor con todo Hogwarts de fiesta. Habría que dar muchas explicaciones si la veían.

El estómago de la Gryffindor rugió con fuerza y la bruja no pudo evitar dirigir ahí la mano con un gesto de molestia. Snape dejó de lado el vaso, cerró el libro con movimientos lentos y elegantes y chascó los dedos.

Un elfo se apareció en medio de la habitación.

- Dobby a su servicio señor. - Habló.

- Tráiganos algo para cenar- ordenó el maestro. El elfo se giró para ver a quien se refería.

- ¡Señorita Hermione! - gritó con entusiasmo Dobby mientras corría a darle a la joven un abrazo- para Dobby es un placer señor traer la cena al profesor Snape y a la joven Hermione. Señor.

- Gracias Dobby- sonrió la chica mientras el elfo desaparecía en un suave _pop_.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Hermione se empezó a poner nerviosa, necesitaba ir al baño ya. Pero… no quería incomodar al profesor la situación ya era suficiente rara e incómoda como para añadir más elementos. Su vejiga protestó. La joven se mordió el labio mientras miraba con discreción al hombre.

-Disculpe profesor. ¿El baño? - preguntó con timidez. Snape alzo un dedo señalado detrás de la chica. Hermione uso el baño, y de paso también se refresco un poco la cara.

Cuando la castaña salió se encontró a un sorprendido y molesto Snape

El elfo había puesto una sencilla y elegante mesa para dos. En el centro de la mesa había un diminuto jarrón con un tulipán y una vela de agradable olor dulzón. Visto desde fuera aquello podía parecer una mesa para una velada romántica.

Dobby se apareció un segundo después con un carrito.

- Dobby le puso un tulipán en la mesa, porque Dobby sabe que es la flor preferida de la señorita Hermione.- La chica le devolvió una sonrisa - Dobby también le trajo su comida favorita a la señorita Hermione. Señor.

-Muchas gracias Dobby- agradeció la castaña ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa sin acordarse de donde y con quien estaba.

-Es un placer para Dobby. Hermione, señor.- Y haciendo una reverencia desapareció. Entonces fue cuando la bruja se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaban y un tono rosado se extendió por sus mejillas.

Snape bufo molesto, pero se sentó en la mesa. Hermione permaneció de pie. Estática, en su sitio.

- ¿Se sienta o piensa cenar de pie? - Enarcó el hombre alzando una ceja.

- Yo... Usted... ¿Va a cenar? ¿Conmigo?

-No sé lo que ha escuchado por ahí pero no me alimento a base de sangre.- Sus palabras fueron cargadas de una fuerte y amarga ironía.

-No, yo no... No quise…-Titubeó.

- ¡Quiere sentarse de una vez!- ordenó. Y como un resorte corrió a sentarse. Snape observó con detenimiento las bandejas tapadas después su mano alcanzó lo que parecía una botella de vino.

-¿Canei? -se burló el Slytherin.

- Vino espumoso italiano- aclaró la Gryffindor agachando la cara con vergüenza.

- Sé que es un vino. Gracias por la aclaración señorita Granger- siseó con sarcasmo.

El hombre deslizó sus delgados dedos por el precinto con agilidad, en unos segundos el corcho estallaba con fuerza. Hermione no pudo evitar observar con atención los movimientos elegantes y suaves del profesor. La hipnotizaban.

Snape sirvió un poco de vino en un par de copas.

- ¿Alcohol señor? - preguntó con duda la muchacha.

- Como si no le gustara...-Respondió audaz. Hermione se sonrojó violentamente por tercera o cuarta vez.

- Está prohibido para los estudiantes.

- !Por Merlín Granger! - Espetó molesto- ¿tiene que ponerle pegas a todo? ¿Va a querer o no?

.-

.-

.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He aquí la continuación con un súper capi. En un principio eran tres capítulos cortos. Pero como me lío y me lío y me lío…

Pues se me ha ido la mano y ha salido esto. XD

Haber que os a parecido dejad review plis.

Gracias a:

**YAZMINSNAPE:** Espero que no te haya parecido larga la espera. Y que te haya gustado el capi. Gracias.

**YETSAVE:** Me alegro de que te hayas reído. He pensado varias veces en montar una peli. Pero me hacen faltan varios millones que no tengo XD y tampoco estoy segura de si Snape aceptaría ese suicidio televisivo. Bss.

**MAMA SHMI:** ¿Hola?... ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Sigues viva o te has muerto de risa? XD No te quedes petrificada que aún queda un poco por leer. Me encanta que te lo hayas pasado bien. Saludos de Cloe.

PSD: Ten cuidado al caerte de la silla. Jejeje puede ser muy doloroso créeme.


	3. Descubriendo cosas

Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y porque? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (Obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**Capitulo 3**

**Descubriendo cosas**

La joven se limitó a asentir mientras aceptaba la copa que el pocionista le ofrecía.

Ambos probaron el vino es silencio

- No soy muy aficionado a los vinos blancos sobre todo si son espumosos pero reconozco que este no está mal.- Comentó el hombre con desdén. La castaña se sorprendió visiblemente ante el comentario del maestro-. ¿Algún problema?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Se le ha comido la lengua el gato?

- No.- respondió apretando los labios.- No tengo ningún problema y no se me ha comido la lengua el gato. Simplemente me sorprendió el comentario.- Comentó con precaución. ¿De verdad iba a tener aquella conversación con él?

- ¿Por algún motivo en especial? – siseó Snape.

Si, parecía que si iban a tener esa conversación.

- En realidad no. Como no le conozco mucho supongo que cualquier cosa sobre usted me sorprendería.

- Buen punto.- Señalizó el Slytherin observando con seriedad a su alumna.

Las tripas de la castaña rugieron ferozmente cuándo el Slytherin levantó las tapas de las bandejas mostrando una apetecible ensalada de rúcula y una pizza de berenjenas con aspecto de acabar de salir de un horno de leña de un restaurante italiano.

Snape frunció el ceño, se le estaban quitando las ganas de cenar por momentos. ¿A caso le habían visto cara de oveja? Demasiado verde incluso para un Slytherin.

Los ojos de la bruja brillaron con deleite mientras se servía en el plato una buena ración de ensalada.

Cogió el tenedor y pincho sin muchos remilgos un pequeño y jugoso tómate _cherry_.

Fue a llevárselo a la boca cuando notó una mirada clavada en ella. Levantó la vista con lentitud para encontrase con los ojos de su profesor que la observaban con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿A los Gryffindor no les enseñan modales?- Escupió visiblemente molesto.

-Lo siento -se disculpó. - ¿Quiere?- La verdad, querer lo que se dice querer, pues no. Quería un buen solomillo, o un roastbeef, o en general cualquier cosa que proviniera de algo con patas, no algo que pareciera que lo hubieran sacado de un jardín. Pero si no comía algo parecería que la estaba invitando a cenar por amabilidad y no podía dejar que Granger pensara que había tenido un buen gesto.

-¿A usted que le parece? - preguntó con acidez.- No pedí la cena para verla comer...

Hermione se sonrojó mientras soltaba el cubierto en el plato y esperaba a que Snape se sirviera.

Cenaron en el más absoluto de los silencios. De vez en cuando el hombre soltaba algún gruñido cada vez que aparecía algún tipo de vegetal nuevo en la ensalada. Sin embargo la Gryffindor dedujo que le había gustado más de lo que aparentaba pues entre los dos habían dejado la bandeja limpia.

A la ensalada le siguió la pizza que fue devorada en cuestión de minutos.

Hermione cogió su copa dándole un largo trago de vino. Curioso, por más que bebía la copa siempre parecía estar llena.

Antes de darse cuenta llegaron a la tercera y última bandeja.

Miró al maestro unos segundos esperando su aprobación, no quería otro comentario como el de hacía unos minutos.

Snape le devolvió la mirada y la joven entendió eso como un sí. No era tan complicado como pensaba entender a Severus Snape. Solo hacía falta un poco de observación.

Levantó la tapa mostrando una_ pannacota_ con una salsa de moras de aspecto delicioso. La bruja no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel postre era su preferido con diferencia. Ni el chocolate, ni el helado, ni el dulce de leche. La _pannacota_ con moras. De repente con la misma rapidez con la que sonrió frunció el ceño con molestia. ¡Una! ¡Sólo había una _pannacota_ y una cucharilla! ¡Y ellos eran dos!

Un mohín de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se quedaba sin postre?

Snape observó la escena atento. No le hacía falta leer la mente de su alumna para saber que estaba pensando. Tan lista para unas cosas y para otras... El Slytherin puso los ojos en blanco levantó la varita y duplicó la cuchara. Después las alzó delante de la Gryffindor ofreciéndole una.

Hermione alzó la mano con inseguridad y aún con sorpresa agarró una de las cucharillas. Una vez su mano sujetaba el cubierto la mantuvo ahí, en el aire, como si no supiera qué hacer con ella.

El profesor bajó la mano y sin prestar atención a la bruja pasó la cuchara con cuidado por la blanca y suave _pannacota_ asegurándose de coger de paso una de las moras llevándosela a la boca con elegancia.

Hermione lo miró absorta, espero unos segundos y cuando Snape iba a dar la segunda ronda ella lo imitó.

Cuando su lengua tocó la delicada crema cerró los ojos con placer mientras degustaba con deleite aquel manjar. Una sonrisa traviesa se posó en su labios cuando pasó la cucharada por segunda vez por sus labios para asegurase de que no quedaba ningún resto. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de lleno con la mirada de Snape que la observaba con ironía alzando una ceja. Hermione se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de la escena.

-¿Qué?- Inquirió ella.

Pero Snape no contestó, se limitó a comer en silencio el postre hasta que un par de minutos después no pudo evitar dirigir su vista al título del libro que había a unos centímetros de ellos. Después chistó negando con la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

-¿Doyle?- siseó el Slytherin casi a modo de insulto.

- Sir Arthur Conan Doyle – Corrigió la castaña como si el hecho de nombrar solo el apellido hubiera sido una ofensa.

-¿Literatura muggle y comida italiana?- Preguntó con cierto aire altanero.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?- Contestó visiblemente molesta. El hombre se encogió de hombre agarrando su copa y finiquitando el contenido.

- También me gusta la opera, el cine en blanco y negro y salir a correr en invierno.-Aclaró bastante cortante.- ¿Le molesta?

-No.

-¿Sorprendido?

-No. - Respondió mordaz. -Previsible.

-¿Le parecen mis gustos previsibles?- Preguntó bastante ofendida.

-Si- Susurró con maldad mirándola retadoramente a los ojos mientras acercaba su cuchara a la última mora que quedaba pero Hermione se adelantó arrebatándosela del plato y metiéndosela rápidamente en la boca. Snape entrecerró los ojos con rabia mientras la examinaba atentamente.- Eso ha sido un atrevimiento Granger.- Escupió con veneno.

- Si tan previsible soy podía haberlo visto venir…- Osó decir la bruja. El profesor la fulminó con la mirada.

Snape decidió dejar ahí la conversación a pesar de que una vocecilla en su interior le decía que hiciera algún comentario hiriente.

Y ahí se quedaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Hermione había dejado su vista en el suave crepitar de las llamas mientras su profesor examinaba un pequeño texto.

-Necesito usar su baño otra vez. - El hombre hizo un ademán sin levantar su vista del texto.

Apenas tardó un par de minutos, para cuando salió Snape había hecho desaparecer la mesa y los platos vacíos y se había vuelto a sentar en la butaca, con el libro abierto a la mitad y una copa de whisky sobre la mesita. El hombre ni siquiera levantó la mirada del libro y Hermione entendió como finalizada su visita allí. Desvió su vista al reloj, eran las once y media de la noche. A esas horas el castillo debería estar medianamente vacío. Vía libre para llegar sin mayores problemas a sus habitaciones.

Cogió su libro con cuidado y se dirigió lo mas en silencio que pudo a la puerta.

-Creí que querría acabar el libro.- Susurró serio el hombre sin siquiera mirarla.

Hermione se giró y lo observó atentamente. No eran imaginaciones suyas, era la segunda vez en lo que iba de tarde que le invitaba a quedarse, bueno… Quizás no con esas palabras exactamente, pero en lenguaje de Severus Snape, aquello se podía entender como una invitación. Se mordió el labio nerviosa, no quería quedarse.

Más bien…

No debía quedarse, porque siendo honestos. Ni siquiera sabía si quería quedarse o no. El hombre había sido demasiado… cortés, por así decirlo. No quería tentar a la suerte.

Dudó durante unos momentos.

-¿Ya se ha decidido?

La pregunta la cogió por sorpresa.

-¿Me ha leído la mente?- Preguntó entre asustada y molesta.

-No me hizo falta.- Puntualizó.

La castaña estudió concienzudamente aquel hombre. Se había equivocado, nunca, jamás de los jamases, por mucho que estuviera con Snape sería capaz de entenderle. Era tan… tan… Slytherin.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó impaciente. Como toda respuesta la bruja se apartó de la puerta y se acomodó en el sofá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos confusa, no veía nada, estaba tumbada en un sofá que no era el de su sala común. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad gracias a unas ascuas que iluminaban con un resplandor rojizo la estancia.

Hermione se asustó.

¡Por Merlín y Morgana!

Se había quedado completamente dormida. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido aquello? Miró el reloj escudriñando en la oscuridad… las cuatro de la mañana.

Intentó recordar la noche pasada. Lo último que recordaba era haber cerrado un libro que le había prestado el profesor después de que acabara su libro a los pocos minutos de haber cenado. ¿Y después? Era obvio que se había quedado dormida.

Se incorporó con cuidado, al hacerlo una capa se le cayó del cuerpo. Tampoco recordaba haberse tapado.

Buscó a tientas su varita y lo más en silencio que pudo se puso en pie. Notó con detalle la mullida alfombra bajo sus pies. ¿Y sus zapatos? Tampoco recordaba haberse quitado los zapatos.

Susurró _accio _zapatos. En cuanto sus manos alcanzaron el calzado, caminó sigilosa hasta la puerta. Pero cuando llegó a ella y trató de abrirla esta no cedía. Tiró varias veces de ella, lo trató con varios hechizos.

-¡Mierda!- Se le escapó a la castaña mientras volvía a tirar del pomo sin muchos resultados. Bufó exasperada. ¿Y ahora qué?

Intentó normalizar su agitada respiración y buscar una solución. Pero cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo su pie tropezó con una esquina golpeándose la espinilla. Hermione lanzó un alarido de dolor.

Su pierna se alzó en el aire a la vez que sus manos se dirigían a la espinilla. La bruja empezó a dar botecitos mientras gruñía de dolor.

De repente rebotó contra algo más alto que ella y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en el suelo, bocarriba, con un enorme peso encima de ella.

-¡Granger!- gritó enfado Snape.- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace?- Bufó apretando los dientes.

-Esto… yo…

- Lorem ipsum luce- Murmuró molesto. Las luces de la sala se encendieron y Hermione deseo que se le tragara la tierra.

El hombre estaba encima de ella con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza y los brazos semiflexionados para evitar dejar caer todo su peso sobre su alumna. Su pelo negro caía a ambos lados de su cara, estaba tan cerca que podía notar su aliento rozándole las mejillas.

Hermione respiró hondo tratando de calmar su agitada respiración, pero en lugar de calmarse su corazón palpitó desbocado cuando al respirar, un aroma de incienso y pergaminos inundó sus sentidos.

Su cuerpo tembló cuando al intentar moverse notó que sus piernas estaban abiertas rozando las de su profesor y que lo único que las separaba de las suyas era la fina tela del pantalón del pijama.

-Yo… Yo…

-Cállese.- Espetó.

Snape se agachó ligeramente para coger impulsó para levantarse, pero Hermione se puso nerviosa e intentó levantarse a la vez que él se agachaba. Mala idea. Sus cuerpos chocaron haciendo que los brazos del Slytherin flaquearan y su cuerpo cayera a pulso sobre el de su alumna,

-¡Granger!- Gruñó.- ¡No se mueva!- ordenó furioso.

Hermione se sonrojó avergonzada y la situación no mejoró cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos se encontraban apoyadas en su pecho desnudo. Sus manos ardieron con el contacto, no sabía si por la temperatura del hombre o porqué su propia temperatura había aumentado de repente.

¡Quería morirse! Esconderse en el lugar más recóndito de la tierra y desaparecer.

Justo en ese momento Snape se levantó de golpe dejándola ahí, tumbada en el suelo de su sala de estar, roja como un tomate y con cara de susto.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios intentaba hacer?- Susurró cabreado lanzándole su peor mirada de odio.

Sin poder evitarlo la vista de la castaña se desvió al torso desnudo del profesor, su piel pálida contrastaba con la suave tela negra del pijama. El pantalón reposaba suavemente sobre su cadera acentuando sutilmente los músculos del abdomen. Su mandíbula se desencajó cuando vio su piel surcada por algunas cicatrices. En lugar de asquearle aquella visión hizo que su cuerpo temblara de placer.

Hermione se reprendió mentalmente por aquello.

-¿Se ha quedado muda?- Gritó sacándola de su escrutinio.

-Yo… solo… me desperté y pensé que era mejor irme a mis habitaciones.

-¿Y se le ocurrió irse a las cuatro de la mañana?- Preguntó alzando una ceja. Hermione se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Intenté ser silenciosa- Se excusó.

-Silenciosa como un elefante en una cacharrería.- Siseó mordaz.- Hasta un sordo la habría oído.

-Disculpe…

-Vuelva a dormirse- Ordenó dándose la vuelta. La chica se acercó a la puerta pero esta seguía cerrada.

-¿Puede abrir la puerta?-Preguntó temerosa.

-¿La puerta? ¿De verdad se cree que le voy a dejar andar por el castillo a las cuatro de la mañana?- La bruja no supo que decir.- Se podrá ir mañana por la mañana.- Espetó mientras atravesaba la sala.

-Pero señor… ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Duerma… O no. Me trae sin cuidado- Respondió molesto- Pero no se va de aquí hasta que yo lo diga- Gritó furioso metiéndose por una de las puertas y cerrando con un portazo. Automáticamente las luces se apagaron dejándola a oscuras en los aposentos de Snape.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Granger.

Hermione ronroneo en sueños.

-¡Granger!

¡No, no quería levantarse! Estaba muy a gusto. Hoy no había clase. Un poco más. Solo un poco más, gruñó dando media vuelta y volviendo a dormirse.

- ¡Granger!- Gritó. Entonces un balde de agua fría cayó encima de su cabeza. Hermione se despertó de golpe, asustada, mojada y confusa. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué la despertaban así? Resopló enfadaba mientras varias gotitas de agua salía disparadas en todas direcciones.

-Podrían haberle lanzado una bombarda al oído y seguiría durmiendo.- Comentó con acidez. Hermione se giró con rapidez encontrándose a Snape sentado en una mesa al fondo de la sala. Sujetaba una taza de té en una mano y una pluma con tinta roja en la otra. El hombre leía concentrado un pergamino. La castaña no supo que decir, apretó los puños con fuerza, cabreada, pero se obligó a calmarse y a lanzarse un hechizo de secado.

-Buenos días.- Saludó la bruja sin poder evitar el tono de reproche y enfado. Después un vergonzoso recuerdo le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el " pequeño" accidente de ayer.

-Tiene correo.- Escupió. ¿Ningún comentario mordaz sobre lo ocurrido anoche?

-¿Disculpe?- Preguntó la bruja.

- Su maldita lechuza la buscó en el comedor pero al no encontrarla la trajo aquí.- Inquirió molesto. ¿A caso no se acordaba de lo ocurrido anoche?... Lo dudaba.

-¿En el comedor?- Preguntó confusa.

- Son las 9:30 de la mañana... - Explicó. La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Me perdido el desayuno...- Susurró para sí misma. Automáticamente le entró prisa por salir de aquel lugar.- Muchas gracias por todo profesor.

El hombre alzó la vista de la mesa por primera vez en toda la mañana asintió brevemente y la volvió a agachar. La chica cogió su varita y se fue.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente a su paso. Caminó por las mazmorras apenas unos pasos cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso. Dio media vuelta rumbo de nuevo a los aposentos del Slytherin. Justo a unos centímetros de que sus nudillos golpearan la madera ésta se abrió. Se encontró a Snape en medio de la sala con sus zapatos flotando delante de él, los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada con sarcasmo.

Hermione se acercó con la cabeza gacha agarró sus zapatos y se volvió a marchar. Snape se sentó otra vez en la mesa a intentar desayunar tranquilamente.

La puerta sonó tímidamente otra vez.

-¿Qué narices quiere ahora?- Gritó un segundo antes de que esta se abriera de golpe.

- Se m olvidó el correo.- logró susurrar.

- Y no se le olvida la cabeza porque desgraciadamente la tiene pegada al cuerpo.- Se burló desde su sitio. Después con desgano señaló las cartas que había en la mesa. Hermione se acercó. Sus ojos se desencajaron cuando por arte de magia apareció una taza y un plato para ella y además un plato con tostadas y mascarpone con moras.

Snape actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada.

No podía ignorarlo, ya no había margen a la duda. Era la tercera vez que la invitaba. Miró un momento a Snape y lo vio corrigiendo efusivamente aquel pergamino donde el color que más destacaba era el rojo.

E igual que había hecho las otras dos veces... Ignoró a su pequeño pepito grillo y se sentó a desayunar.

- Gracias... - agradeció la bruja.

- ¿Exactamente porque me da las gracias?- preguntó mientras escribía una gran T de trol en uno de los ensayo.

- Por todo... Y...- dudó- Por el desayuno. Las moras son mis preferidas.- Habló con vergüenza.

- No sea tan Gryffindor Granger.- La cortó mientras untaba una gran cantidad de queso y lo cubría con una capa generosa de moras frescas- Las moras no son por usted.- Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado de lo más inquietante mientras le hincaba el diente a su tostada con deleite.

Hermione abrió los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Era lo que creía que era? Le gustaban las moras. A Severus Snape le gustaban las moras, es que… No se lo esperaba, evidentemente todo el mundo tiene gustos. Pero no algo así… no sé, no le pegaba mucho. En realidad no sabía cómo explicar aquello. Se sintió incómoda por ese tipo de pensamientos hacia Snape.

Ante la antena mirada del hombre la bruja se sirvió un té bien cargado al que añadió unas gotas de leche y una cucharada bien colmada de azúcar.

Snape no pudo evitar alzar una deja mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. Como siempre, negro, bien cargado, con unas gotas de leche y una buena cucharada de azúcar.

Hermione alzó las cartas y las escrutó brevemente. Suspiró con nerviosismo y su cuerpo se tensó. Sin darse cuenta su pulso tembló cuando intentó abrir una de ellas pero sus manos estaban demasiado torpes y fue incapaz de cortar el papel. Frustrada dejó las cartas otra vez en la mesa.

-¡Me está poniendo de los nervios!- Bufó Snape. Hermione se mordió el labio inquieta.- Demonios Granger, no es tan complicado.-Gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Yo…-La bruja arrugó nerviosamente el puño de su jersey- ¿Y si no me han admitido? ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente buena?

-¿De qué habla?- Preguntó molesto.

-Las cartas… Las pre solicitudes para las universidades- Se enfurruñó con un gesto infantil en la cara.

-No diga tonterías.- Amenazó Snape arrebatándole el correo y abriendo las cinco misivas el mismo. Las leyó un poco por encima ante la atenta mirada de su alumna.- Ha sido pre selecciona para todas.- Bufó con desgana.

Un gran suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios. Al momento Snape notó como los músculos de la castaña se relajaban y su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre la silla. ¡Qué poca seriedad! Menuda Gryffindor estaba hecha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desayunaron en silencio. En algún momento los restos de la comida desaparecieron para acabar sentados cómodamente en la mesa discutiendo acaloradamente.

-¡No pueden ser tan malos!- Afirmó mirando con cautela el pergamino donde no había ni una sola frase que no llevara alguna corrección en rojo. Hermione recibió una severa mirada de odio por parte de Snape.- Es usted muy exigente.

Snape alzó una ceja y de un golpe brusco le pegó al pecho el pergamino.

Hermione empezó a leer despacio y cuanto más leía mas abría los ojos con horror.

-¡Merlín!- Exclamó cuando Snape le pasó varios pergaminos más que la joven leyó aterrada.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo Granger.

-¿Cómo es posible que sean capaces de poner tantas barbaridades juntas por frase?- Dijo indignada.- ¡Este ni siquiera a escrito bien su nombre!-Bramó.

-Y esos… Señorita Granger son los magos del futuro.

-Por favor dígame que nosotros no éramos tan malos.-Suplicó la bruja.

-¿Quiere que le mienta?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron horas en las que se alternaban pequeñas discusiones, con largos silencios, o algunas dudas sueltas.

Después de una larga discusión en su cabeza Hermione había decidido algo.

No quería irse. No quería.

Le gustaba la presencia tranquila y callada de su profesor, sus escuetas pero interesantes conversaciones. No tenía esa clase de charlas con sus amigos y mucho menos con Ronald. Las conversaciones intrascendentes con su ex novio no iban más allá de temas como Quiddicht o fiestas o el menú de la comida.

Estaba a gusto, muy, muy a gusto.

Quizás era muy osado pensar que su profesor también se encontraba cómodo con su presencia allí. De lo contario no habría permitido su presencia más allá de lo necesario. Pero quien sabe.

En algún momento del día Hermione había cogido un gran tomo de la biblioteca personal de Snape mientras el hombre se hallaba en una sala de al lado realizando varias pociones.

A la mañana le precedió el mediodía. A eso de las doce un cansado Snape apareció fugazmente por la sala, la atravesó sin percatarse de la presencia de la bruja y salió varios minutos después con el pelo mojado, sin túnica y definitivamente sin el aire de cansancio.

Cruzó la estancia y desapareció por una de las puertas.

Unos minutos después su lectura se vio interrumpida cuando le plantaron literalmente encima del libro un plato con un sándwich. Alzó la vista asustada y se encontró con la mirada de Snape.

-No entiendo cómo ha logrado sobrevivir tantos años si ni siquiera se acuerda de alimentarse.- Inquirió ácidamente y antes de darle pie a la joven a replicar desapareció de la sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por muy reticente que fuera, en algún momento tendría que salir al mundo real. Sobre todo para darse un buen baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Hermione tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, cerró con suavidad el libro, se levantó y se acercó a la butaca donde descansaba tranquilamente el Slytherin leyendo lo que parecía un ensayo.

-Muchas gracias profesor.- Agradeció la joven entrándole el libro.- Gracias por todo.

El hombre alzó la vista, levantó la mano sujetando el tomo y la observó atentamente, Snape se incorporó rápidamente asustando a la bruja que casi se cae de la impresión.

Entonces recordó el incidente de por la noche y su cuerpo tembló cuando se le vino a la mente el cuerpo desnudo del hombre y su cercanía. Sus mejillas adquirieron un suave tono rosado. Intentó calmarse, respirar hondo y tranquilizarse, pero todo fue en vano cuando el olor del hombre llegó a sus sentidos. ¡Merlín! Tenía que alejarse de ahí. Tenía que huir. Lejos, muy muy lejos.

Snape se tensó cuando al levantarse su cuerpo se tropezó con el de la Gryffindor, al hombre no le había pasado desapercibido las reacciones de su alumna y por supuesto tampoco se había olvidado de la noche anterior, donde tuvo que recurrir a toda su entereza ante la sensación de notar el delicado cuerpo de la joven bajo el suyo.

Entonces como accionada por un resorte la joven se puso de puntillas y plantó un tímido, torpe y fugaz beso en los finos labios del profesor.

Snape parpadeó confuso, no se había esperado aquello, notó como su cuerpo se encendía, todavía no sabía si por la rabia. Sus brazos se encontraban como un peso muerto al lado de su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron y su corazón se agitó con brusquedad.

-Granger…- Atinó a decir. Aunque para entonces la bruja ya había desaparecido de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡VOILA!

Tercer y último capítulo ¿Que os ha parecido?

Se me ha hecho un poco más largo de lo normal así que no se si para vuestra suerte o desgracia…

Pondré un capitulo mas a modo de epílogo.

Espero vuestros reviews y cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida.

**YETSAVE**: No sé si es lo que esperabas de la cena. Pero creo que así está bien. A fin de cuentas es Snape, no se le puede pedir milagros… jejeje Saludos.

PSD: Lo de los cepillos de dientes lo he tenido que vivir en propias carnes. Fue muy desagradable XD Y me pareció un buen castigo para ellos.

**YAZMINSNAPE****: **Si ese te pareció largo… este ni te cuento. Solo han sido diez días para actualizar ¡No es tanto! Bss.

**MAMA SHMI****: **Mmmmm ¿Sin cepillos eh? Me lo guardo, me lo guardo. Como ves al final no ha sido todo el fin de semana, pero creo que no ha estado mal del todo. Además, piénsalo, después de los sucedido yo también haría como Hermione, pies para que os quiero. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y aunque no prometo nada procurare actualizar pronto, me espera una semana ocupada y además inauguro piso y me toca hacer de anfitriona. ¡Saludos!

**BATCHIE: **Gracias por el comentario. Espero que te guste este también.

**SMITHBACK****: **¡Muchísimas gracias!

**ALEX**: Gracias por su comentario. Me has sacado los colores, es cierto que intento ser diferente aunque con estas cosas ya se sabe cómo van. No es lo mismo que uno piensa de si mismo que como lo ven los demás. Siempre intento mantener las personalidades del libro… pero que se le va hacer. Nunca lo consigo. Espero tu review. Saludos de Cloe.

**LYL**: Para ti he tardado poquito. Actualización en tres días. Espero que te guste.

SALUDOS DE CLOE!

PSD: Espero que no haya sentado mal mis aclaraciones del al principio.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y porque? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

¡AQUÍ VA!

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (Obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con ()

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**EPÍLOGO**

Semanas.

Habían pasado semanas desde aquel extraño fin de semana. Desde entonces lo había estado evitando, podía ponerse todas las excusas que quisiera y podía llamarlo de mil formas diferentes. Pero sólo había una manera de llamar a lo que estaba haciendo. Lo estaba evitando. Procuraba no frecuentar el comedor en horas punta, incluso si podía saltarse la comida le pedía a Dobby que le pusiera unos sándwich y picoteaba algo en la sala común o tirada en la orilla del lago. Había vetado la biblioteca a cualquier hora, definitivamente prohibida. Esquivaba los pasillos y corredores transitados y sobre todo... Evitaba pasar más tiempo del necesario en las mazmorras.

Incluso se había acogido a ese estúpido plan de estudios del Ministerio para alumnos repetidores, en el que los estudiantes que repetían séptimo curso podían asistir sólo a las horas de clase que ellos creyeran oportunos.

Y ella Hermione Granger, la que despotricaba a diestro y siniestro sobre ese plan lectivo. Lo había aplicado sin miramientos sólo para evitar las clases de pociones.

Si eso no era evitar a una persona… Entonces no sabía que era.

No hacía más que repetirse a sí misma que sólo había sido un beso. Es más... Ni siquiera se le podía llamar beso. Un roce como mucho. ¡No había que darle importancia! Como si fuera la primera vez que le daba un beso a alguien. Y aún así… aun así, si lo veía a lo lejos o pudiera pensar que estaba por ahí, daba media vuelta y buscaba otra ruta aunque ello le supusiera dar un buen rodeo.

Después de aquello le costó encontrar un lugar para leer, estudiar o simplemente relajarse y que se encontrara tan a gusto como en las habitaciones de Severus Snape. Lo echaba de menos. Es cierto que para echar algo de menos primero se ha tenido que tener algo. Y por desgracia para ella aquel simple día y medio compartiendo algo más que espacio con su profesor no tenía categoría de algo. Pero aun así, lo echaba de menos. Echaba el ambiente extrañamente acogedor de la sala, echaba de menos las estanterías llenas de libros y más libros. Echaba de menos el sofá viejo y raído y la alfombra mullida. Echaba de menos el silencio. Y por su puesto echaba de menos a Severus Snape.

Estuvo días y días buscando. Los alumnos se habían calmado un poco. El buen tiempo, el final de curso y el hecho de saber de que no había ninguna preocupación en la vida de los estudiantes que no fuera divertirse, salir y disfrutar, hacía que el ambiente de jubileo fuera difícil de arrebatar. Eso hacía muy complicado encontrar un lugar sin gente en el que poder desconectar.

Se levantó de la cama, no podía dormir. Echó un rápido vistazo por la ventana. Aún era de noche. Miró su reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Hermione sonrió alegre, se levantó sin pensárselo dos veces, rebuscó un par de segundos en su baúl y tras encontrar lo que estaba buscando salió de puntillas de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Giró a la derecha, después a la izquierda, bajó por un camino y se detuvo. Buscó algo en el interior de su túnica. Un frasco. Lo destapó con cuidado y recogió las gotas de rocío de unas bonitas hojas verdes.

Un sonido lo puso alerta, instintivamente llevó su mano a la varita. Se quedó en silencio escondido entre las sombras.

A lo lejos vio formarse una silueta que corría por la orilla del lago. Esperó hasta que la silueta fue tomando definición. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Era una mujer. Distinguió una camiseta verde de tirantes ajustada al cuerpo y unas mallas negras de correr justo por debajo de la rodilla. Era esbelta, su ropa se adaptaba perfectamente a sus delicadas curvas. Entrecerró los ojos intentando fijar la vista. Su mandíbula se desencajo.

Era ella, lo era. Granger.

La joven corría a un ritmo bastante elevado, disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse en las escalas de acceso al vestíbulo. Snape estaba tan cerca que la oía respirar agitadamente, la examinó con tanto detalle que pudo fijarse en el sutil dibujo del pantalón, en las finas letras que adornaban su camiseta, el casi imperceptible tono verde de sus zapatillas de correr o en el diminuto dispositivo de música que llevaba enganchado en el brazo y cuyos cables blancos serpenteaban hasta sus oídos. Se agachó apoyándose en las rodillas respirando ruidosamente. Después llevo dos dedos a su cuello mientras observaba detenidamente su reloj, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara triunfante. Se incorporó con cuidado, se agachó y levantó varias veces asegurándose de estirar debidamente cada músculo del cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta de en qué momento había sido Snape se descubrió a si mismo recorriendo con la vista la perfecta línea de su cuerpo cada vez que la bruja se agachaba. Un suspiró se escapó de los labios de la castaña mientras llevaba sus manos a las caderas. El Slytherin tragó saliva, sin querer recordó aquel fugaz beso que su mente se había encargado de borrar.

La castaña se recostó sobre las escaleras, subió el volumen de su música y respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco, observó el horizonte con tranquilidad. El suave graznar de los pájaros retornó al profesor a la realidad. De repente sus piernas empezaron a andar hacia ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... ¡No! ¿A dónde iba? Pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando su cuerpo pareció devolverle el control ya se encontraba delante de ella.

Hermione dio un pequeño grito de susto mientras se llevaba la mano a su desbocado corazón. Su silueta, su porte, el pelo negro y ese peculiar gesto de soberbia lo delataron. Era él, el hombre al que llevaba semanas evitando. Snape. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojo carmesí cuando notó sus ojos negros clavados en ella. Quiso hablar, pero sólo consiguió abrir los labios con vergüenza mientras un ligero suspiro se escapaba de sus pulmones. Su instinto fue levantarse, pero no llegó a tiempo. Vio como el profesor se agachaba y se sentaba a su lado en las escaleras. Snape echó su espalda hacía atrás apoyándose con los codos en los peldaños de piedras. Recostó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Ahí se quedaron los dos... En silencio, disfrutando de la calma, observando minuciosamente como los primeros rayos de sol volvían naranjas las oscuras aguas del lago. Estaba amaneciendo.

Hermione se levantó lo más sigilosamente posible unos minutos después. Miró unos segundos a su futuro ex profesor que estaba recostado en las escaleras con cara de absoluta tranquilidad, su pálida piel y sus pómulos marcados se suavizaban bajo aquel gesto. Respiró para imponerse calma, su corazón bombeaba sangre velozmente, la presencia de aquel hombre de mirada oscura la alteraba. Trató de normalizar su respiración y ralentizar su pulso pero no lo consiguió, era como si su cuerpo aún siguiera corriendo. Tras varios segundos cogió aire por última y se levantó.

- Que tenga un buen día Profesor Snape- susurró con cuidado. El hombre abrió los ojos.

-Que tenga un buen día señorita Granger- siseó serio mientras observaba a la joven subir corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

El profesor frunció el ceño. Era la segunda vez que desaparecía así, esperaba que no se convirtiera en un hábito. No le gustaba que le dejase con la palabra en la boca, aunque esta vez al menos si se había despedido. Gruñó con enfado. ¡En nombre de Merlín! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione le dio un rápido trago a su té, ahora no sólo era incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza aquel accidente de por la noche y el beso, sí no que también era incapaz de olvidar aquella extraña escena de esa mañana. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba tranquilidad, necesitaba… Merlín, ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba. De golpe de varita recogió el montón de libros y pergaminos que tenía desperdigados por la mesa y los metía dentro del bolso.

-¿A dónde vas? - preguntó el pelirrojo curioso.

-Por ahí, a leer supongo- Dijo sonriendo.

-Que te diviertas- Le respondió alegre Harry.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con tono casi de exigencia. A Hermione se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, iba a responder pero se lo pensó dos veces.

- No te importa Ron- respondió la bruja.

- Últimamente no me importa nada.- Le contestó Ron un poco más serio.

- Quizás si fueras más amable no recibirías esas respuestas.

-Estás muy rara últimamente. ¿No estarás en esos días del mes?

-¡Que poco tacto! - le gritó la castaña.- no te interesa saber en que días del mes estoy.

- ¡Desde el fin de semana ese en que desapareciste te has vuelto una antisocial! - inquirió Weasley. Harry que estaba al lado de dio un toque.

-Cállate Ron- aconsejó el moreno en un susurro. Pero éste lo ignoró.

- Ya no sales con nosotros. Desapareces de la vista y no vuelves en horas. ¡Vas caminando tranquilamente y de repente te da la venada y hechas a correr!

-Ron... - Trató de advertir Potter.

- Te saltas las comidas y has dejado de ir a clase de pociones.

-¿Me estás controlando? - Preguntó furiosa Hermione- Sería lo que me faltaba ¡No me controlan desde los 6 años!

- ¡Si no nos cuentas lo que haces tendremos que averiguarlo!

- ¡Esto es el colmo! -El tono de la bruja se estaba empezando a oír por encima de la multitud del gran comedor.

- Lo que pasa es que has encontrado alguien y nos das de lado.- Siseó.

-¿Quieres tener esta conversación aquí?- Preguntó la chica con tanta calma que Harry se apartó instintivamente de ella.

-¡Sí! - Gritó fuera de sí. -¡Quiero que todo el mundo se entere!

-Estás montando un espectáculo Ronald- Avisó la castaña seria.

-¡Contesta! - bufó el pelirrojo.- ¿Estás con otro?

-Ya no estoy contigo puedo hacer lo que quiera.- La bruja apretó los labios con furia.

- ¡Así que es eso! Nos das de lado por un cualquiera.

- No vayas por ahí.- siseó con peligrosidad.

- ¿Te parece más interesante tirarte a alguien que estar con tus amigos?- Escupió el chico. El comedor se sumió en un absoluto silencio. Las cabezas se giraron atentas a los Gryffindor. Hermione encolerizó. Pero no dijo nada- ¡No dices nada! Entonces es verdad. ¡Conmigo siempre ponías pegas pero para tirarte a otros no!- Se levantó chillando en medio de todos los alumnos.

-Ron… - quiso advertir Harry, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hermione desfundó rauda su varita mientras soltaba una escalofriante sonrisa.

-¿Y nunca te has preguntado por qué?- Gritó bien alto sin preocuparse de montar un espectáculo.- El sexo es para dar placer Ronald... ¡Algo que tú no sabias hacer! - Ron se puso rojo como un tomate. Hermione dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Pues bien que gemías!- Respondió gritando a medio pulmón. Algunos lo abuchearon por el comentario, otros le aclamaron.

-Por entretenerme hasta que acabaras.- Espetó mordaz, algunas chicas la aplaudieron

-¿También te corrías para entretenerte?- Algunos Slytherins aplaudieron. Otros abuchearon.

Hermione empezó a gemir suave y seductoramente. Después aumentó el volumen y la velocidad poco a poco, poco a poco. Algunos chicos abrieron la boca abiertamente afectados. Entonces tal como había empezado, se calló. - ¿Te referías a eso? - Las chicas del comedor vitorearon a la bruja.- ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que te creías que lo hacías bien...- Las carcajadas resonaron entre la gente.

-No parecías fingir cuando te la metía- chilló.

-¡Claro que no fingía!- la bruja sonrió con malicia- En 10 minutos no te da tiempo ni a fingir. - Respondió. Ron enrojeció de pies a cabeza mezcla de ira y vergüenza.

-Eres tú que eres una frígida- algunos chicos aplaudieron.

- Por supuesto Ron… Eres un hombre diez.- Alzó los brazos como si le diera la razón y se río- diez centímetros, diez minutos en la cama y diez horas durmiendo.- El comedor estalló en risas y aplausos.

- ¡Eres una guarra! - insultó con maldad.

- Pero al menos la gente no se queda dormida si yo estoy encima.- Espetó divertida. Las chicas la apoyaron.

-¡Si no es por mi aún seguirías virgen!

- ¿Quien te dijo que yo era virgen Ronald?

- ¡Lo eras!- Chilló el pelirrojo hinchándose de orgullo. El comedor se quedó en silencio.- ¿Quién querría estar contigo?

-Eso más bien debería preguntárselo usted mismo señor Weasley- Siseó peligrosamente una voz desde la puerta del comedor, las cabezas se giraron. Su tono gélido heló el ambiente.- Debería agradecer que alguien como la señorita Granger le haya prestado diez minutos de su tiempo.- El Slytherin enfatizó las palabras diez minutos. El comedor río. Ron enrojeció aun mas, sobre todo cuando el hombre caminó hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros del chico.- Si yo hubiera sido chica y usted el último hombre del planeta hubiera muerto virgen.- Los aplausos y las carcajadas del comedor no se hicieron esperar sobre todo por parte de los Slytherin. - Es más señor Weasley ya que está usted tan convencido de algunas cosas ¿Porqué no le preguntamos a sus compañeros?- El susodicho abrió los ojos horrorizado. - Que levanten la mano aquellos que les gustaría tener al señor Weasley como pareja. - La mano rauda de Lavender Brown se alzó rápidamente.- Interesante. Probemos algo más sencillo. ¿Quién le daría ahora mismo un beso a Weasley?- Lavender siguió con la mano levantada- ¿Alguien más? ¿Nadie?- el hombre alzó la comisura del labio divertido- Y ahora, que levanten la mano a los que les gustaría besar a la señorita Granger... Aun mejor- chistó- ¿A quién le gustaría tener una cita con ella?- Entre chicos y chicas más de la mitad del comedor alzó la mano al segundo. Después se alzaron algunas un poco más tímidas. - Creo señor Weasley que no hay más preguntas.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos con ira, apretó los labios con fuerza y llevó su mano a la varita.

- ¡No me importa lo que digan! ¡Soy bueno en todo!

-Por eso te dejé Ron, porque eres bueno…-Contestó con ironía la bruja. Estaba cansada de tanto juego.

-Pero Roncito…-Habló Lavender con una suavidad empalagosa.- Me dijiste que la habías dejado para estar conmigo.

-¿Eso es lo que le dijiste?- Preguntó Hermione sin poder evitar la sonrisa cínica en su cara.- Porque no le dices que en realidad te dejé porque te pille en la cama con Michael.

-¿Ronnie? –Preguntó Lavender con ojos de cordero degollado.- ¿Es verdad eso?

-¡Miente!- Gritó furioso- No soy gay. ¡Nunca me acostaría con él!- De repente un chico moreno de Ravenclaw se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a Ron corriendo.

-¡Eres un maldito cabrón!- Y con las mismas le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejó sentado en el suelo.- Que sepas que Hermione tiene razón. ¡Eres pésimo en la cama!- El comedor estalló en carcajadas.- Y por cierto…- Dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia.- Cuando no quería hacerlo contigo venía conmigo.- Gritó marchándose de la sala.

Ron se levantó con dificultad del suelo. Lavender se giró mirando al pelirrojo, y le plantó una sonora bofetada en la cara que lo volvió a dejar sentado otra vez sobre la piedra.

-¡Y además la tienes pequeña!- Afirmó la rubia abandonando el comedor detrás del Ravenclaw. Los alumnos gritaron divertidos.

-Creo que se ha metido en un buen lío señor Weasley.- Siseó Snape con un inquietante brillo de diversión en los ojos. Ron estalló y apuntó con la varita a Hermione, pero se quedó blanco cuando observó como el Slytherin ya lo apuntaba por debajo con su propia varita.- Atrévase a mover un solo pelo y se pasará el resto de su vida comiendo a través de una pajita.- Susurró con peligrosidad el profesor.

El pelirrojo quiso decir algo, pero solo consiguió abrir la boca sin emitir ningún sonido.

Hermione enfundó su varita, echó un último vistazo a su ex novio y dándole la espalda salió del comedor entre vitoreos y aplausos. Snape la siguió unos segundos después.

-¡Señor Weasley!- Oyó Hermione hablar a la profesora Mc Gonagall cuando atravesaba el umbral de la puerta.- A mi despacho. ¡Ahora!

Snape se cruzó con una sorprendida Hermione que había observado esta última escena atentamente. Hermione se fue tan deprisa que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a buscar una alternativa para evitar la indescriptible y misteriosa mirada del hombre. La joven bufó frustrada. ¡Era el último día y Ronald tenía que estropearlo! Y Snape… Ahora tenía algo más que añadir a su lista personal con él. Ahora sí que necesitaba despejarse, tenía que analizar con detenimiento que es lo que había pasado (Y no precisamente por la discusión con Ron, por algo era su ex novio) si no por el extraño, aunque en cierto modo agradable, comportamiento de Severus Snape.

Miró su reloj con calma, era la una y ya tenía su baúl y sus cosas preparadas, podía permitirse el lujo de pasar su última tarde en el colegio relajada. Caminó con tranquilidad por los pasillos disfrutando del silencio del castillo. Por fin tras varios minutos llegó a la sala.

Había quedado en que tenía que relajarse, pero no podía evitar repetirse una y otra vez la misma pregunta. ¿Qué imagen acaba de dar? La sala común de Gryffindor estaba acostumbrada a sus escandalosas discusiones, pero no Hogwarts al completo. No, no debía pensar más en eso. No más Ronald Weasley por una temporada.

Entró con calma, cerró la puerta y respiró hondo, como por arte de magia su cuerpo se relajó y su cerebro se olvidó de lo que había pasado.

Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa de cerezo.

Paseó con lentitud pasando un dedo por los lomos desgastados de los libros. Desde la colección completa de Poe, pasando por las litografías de las obras en blanco y negro del castillo. Shakespeare, o la saga completa de Pociones y venenos mortales.

Escogió una primera edición de un libro raro, sin autor, y del que no había oído nunca: Embotar los sentidos y detener a la muerte.

Después se acercó al antiguo tocadiscos. Ojeó atentamente la colección y con extrema delicadeza desenfundó uno de los discos y los colocó en el plato. Una triste opera resonó en la sala.

Aquel sitio era prácticamente perfecto, se lamentaba no haberlo encontrado antes.

Y como todas las última veces se sentó en el enorme cojín del alfeizar de la ventana. Como siempre en cuanto se sentó una deliciosa y humeante taza de té apareció en la mesa junto con un platito con pastas de mantequilla. Y por supuesto... Un puñado de ricas moras recién recolectadas directamente de los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout.

-Gracias Dobby - susurró para sí misma. Se tumbó ligeramente en el alfeizar. Con el libro entre las piernas y la taza en las manos. A lo lejos... El inmenso lago negro de Hogwarts adornado por aquel paisaje escocés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Posó sus labios en la taza sin desviarse de su lectura. Frunció la frente al notar algo raro. Bufó cuando vio que su taza ya estaba vacía. Levantó la varita y acercó la tetera. Bufó nuevamente cuando ésta también estaba vacía.

-¿Dobby?- Preguntó. Y al momento su tetera y su taza se rellenaron de té hirviendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Alzó la vista a la ventana. El sol había empezado a esconderse tras las abruptas y verdes montañas.

Suspiró y miró de soslayo la carta que reposaba sobre la mesa. No podía eludir aquel momento, tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo, su futuro dependía de ello. Alzó la mano y la misiva voló hasta ella. Aspiró varias veces y abrió el sobre. A medida que sus ojos pasaban por las líneas una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Respiró aliviada, dejó el pergamino sobre el alfeizar y cogió la taza de té caliente.

- Veo que le ha gustado este sitio.

Hermione dio un pequeño bote asustada derramando el contenido caliente sobre ella misma y el libro. Dio un grito de dolor apartándose como podía la camiseta empapada y ardiendo.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó horrorizada al ver el libro estropeado, intentó limpiarlo como pudo quitando el té hirviendo de las páginas mojadas, pero unas manos la detuvieron.

-Estese quieta.- Ordenó mientras le quitaba de libro de las manos y le lanzaba un hechizo a su camiseta secándola y limpiándola con cuidado. Después miró con delicadeza sus manos.- Niña tonta- gruñó haciendo aparecer de la nada una toalla empapada en agua fría tapando los temblorosas manos de la Gryffindor.

- Se ha estropeado el libro- Se lamentó la bruja con cara triste.

- El libro es lo que menos me preocupa- Respondió seco.- Se ha quemado las manos- El hombre las giró con cuidado mientras Hermione lanzada pequeños gritos de dolor. Estaban rojas y unas pequeñas ampollas habían empezado a surcar sus dedos.

- ¿En que estaba pensado?- Inquirió con semblante serio.

- Me asustó- se defendió la muchacha.

El hombre condujo a su alumna hasta uno de los sofás. Hermione estaba en shock tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa y era incapaz de cerrarla. Snape se dirigió a uno de los estantes, rebuscó un momento entre los cajones y sacó un pequeño frasco verde de cristal. Volvió junto a la bruja se sentó a su lado y en completo silencio y absoluta dedicación extendió y masajeo con cuidado las manos rojas de la chica.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios de la castaña cuando la fresca pomada se extendió por su piel. Observó atentamente como el hombre vendaba con delicadeza sus manos.

-Ya tengo dos cosas que agradecerle- El Slytherin alzó una ceja.

-¿De qué me habla?- Espetó.

-Defenderme antes en el comedor y ahora esto…- Susurró avergonzada señalando con la mirada sus manos.

-No me las de. No parecía necesitar ayuda con su compañero, simplemente lo hice por puro y simple regocijo. En cuanto a esto…- Siseó.- No me ha quedado más remedio puesto que parece que usted no se preocupa en cuidarse alguien tendrá que hacerlo. Quítese la camiseta.-Ordenó.

-¿Disculpe?- Preguntó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-La camisa- Repitió molesto.- ¿Es que aparte de torpe es dura de oído? Quítesela.

Hermione se puso en pie quedando excesivamente cerca de su profesor y con extrema lentitud y dificultad intentó quitarse la camisa, tarea realmente complicada teniendo en cuenta que sus dedos estaban cubiertos de vendas. La joven gruñó con frustración. ¡Estúpido té, estúpidos dedos, estúpidos botones!

El hombre bufó con impaciencia, colocó sus manos en las caderas de la bruja y la movió con un rápido movimiento colocándola delante de él. Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo cuando los hábiles dedos del maestro desabrocharon con rapidez los botones de su camisa y abrió con cuidado la tela dejando expuesta toda la piel de su torso. La cara del mago quedó a la altura de su estómago, estaba muy cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca. Un gruñido de preocupación y enfado se escapó de los labios del maestro cuando examinó la irritada piel de la bruja. Hermione se estremeció cuando el aliento del hombre rozó su ombligo.

¡Merlín nos asista! ¿Es que Snape no se estaba dando cuenta de aquello?

Hermione tembló de placer cuando notó sus dedos rozar la piel de su ombligo. Su respiración se agitó, cerró los ojos tratando de estabilizarse.

-¿Le duele?-Preguntó con cierta preocupación arrugando el semblante.

-Si- Dudó. Snape se concentró y suavizó su toque.

Mentirosa, eres una mentirosa. ¡No era verdad! No le dolía, pero a ver cómo le explicaba al hombre que en realidad no había sido dolor si no placer. Una pequeña cantidad de crema fue esparcida con suavidad por la zona. Su cerebro le decía que se alejara, pero su cuerpo se pegaba más al Slytherin. Al final lo único que consiguió fue un inestable vaivén.

-No se mueva.- Demandó.

Hermione resopló, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Apenas unos segundos después notó su camisa volver a cerrarse, abrió los ojos con lentitud y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula con fuerza para no caerse. Snape se encontraba de pie frente a ella, sus cuerpos estaban los mas pegados que las manos del hombre de por medio le permitían. Severus fue abotonando lentamente la camisa de su alumna desde arriba abajo.

Los oscuros ojos del mago no se apartaban de los de ella. ¿Era la única que tenía calor? Inconscientemente ambos contuvieron la respiración cuando los dedos del Slytherin se acercaron al pecho.

-Gracias…-Susurró Hermione con voz entrecortada. El maestro asintió. Con cuidado se apartaron un poco, como quien no quiere la cosa. Fingiendo que Severus Snape no le había quitado la ropa a Hermione Granger.

-En unas horas debería estar bien.

-¿Unas horas?- La joven arrugó la nariz.

-A menos que haga alguna de sus estupideces.- Inquirió molestó. Hermione asintió sin más. Tras algunos minutos de incómodo silencio los ojos de la bruja se fueron a los restos del deteriorado libro. Avanzó hasta él y lo sujetó con cuidado, le lanzó cuanto hechizo se le ocurrió pero nada parecía funcionar. Un suspiro de tristeza se escapó de sus labios al examinar las tapas desechas.

-Lo he estropeado.-No pudo evitar un mohín de tristeza.

-No se preocupe, tengo la otra copia en mi despacho.- Siseó indiferente- De todas maneras no fue un gran _bestselle_r.- Comentó serio mientras le daba al libro un par de vueltas en las manos. De repente como si le hubieran dado un mazazo en la cara Hermione se dio cuenta.

-Usted… El libro lo escribió usted.

Snape alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Que le hace pensar eso?

-Porque fue lo primero que nos dijo en nuestra primera clase de pociones.

-Creí que nadie me escuchaba- Siseó con sarcasmo.

-No me ofenda. Soy la insufrible sabelotodo.-Un sonrisa cínica asomó en los labios del profesor. Y de nuevo silencio, Hermione no estaba preparada para tantas emociones fuertes en tan poco tiempo. El reloj de cuco resonó fuertemente en la sala.

-Se hace tarde.- Informó.- Debería irme.

- Debería. -Contestó Snape seco.- Cene conmigo- Susurró de repente. Hermione pestañeó varias veces su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

-¿Cómo dice?- Vale, ¡vale! No había sido una insinuación. Había sido directo. Aquello si era una invitación, es más... Casi se podía llamar cita. Snape alzó una ceja.

-Yo ceno, usted cena. Podríamos hacerlo los dos a la vez en la misma habitación.- Su tono extremadamente ácido y su hablar pausado la asustó. Era increíble como una simple frase como esa podía dejar de ser graciosa en manos de Severus Snape. -Como tarde mucho mas en pensárselo quizás la invitación sea para desayunar.- Escupió con sarcasmo.

- Está bien...-Habló siquiera antes de pensarlo.

El hombre llamó a Dobby, un par de minutos después la mesa estaba preparada y otros dos minutos más la cena estaba servida. Se sentaron en silencio.

La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ese menú era completamente lo opuesto a lo del otro día. Unas mini baguettes con queso brie y un magret de pato con trigueros y salsa de moras. Regado todo con un buen Merlot.

- Comida francesa- comentó la castaña con cierta diversión.

- También me gusta la tranquilidad, los escritores ingleses del siglo XIX. Y los atardeceres desde estas ventanas -siseó - ¿algún problema?- espetó adquiriendo un semblante serio. Hermione negó con la cabeza.- A la vista está... ¿Cree que esta sala está aquí por pura casualidad?- escupió alzando una ceja. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces...- Pensó- No sabía que esto era de alguien.

-¿Alguien?- dijo con ironía. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de a quién pertenecían aquello y se sonrojó.-Me habían llamado muchas cosas. Pero nunca "alguien".- Escupió con veneno.

- No creí... Estaba abierto...- Se excusó.- ¿Quien deja algo así abierto?- bufó frustrada.

- Estaba abierto por qué nunca en mis 30 años en este castillo nadie ha encontrado nunca este sitio.- Aclaró mordaz.- Haber tenido esta vida tiene sus ventajas.- Comentó con amargura echándole un vistazo a la sala.- Hace semanas que no vengo.- Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. - No se preocupe- Espetó con sorna.- Usted parecía necesitarlo más que yo. Decidí prestársela- Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rosa.- Si no se hubiera empeñado en esquivarme se lo habría dicho yo mismo en lugar de tirarse días buscando por ahí.- Hermione no dejó de notar ese tono con cierto aire entré molesto y regocijo en las palabras de su profesor. La bruja no supo donde meterse. Snape sirvió dos copas de vino. El líquido era tan oscuro que casi parecía negro.- No es típico de un Gryffindor señorita Granger...- El hombre hizo una pausa- besar a un profesor y huir.- Chistó con burla observando como la bruja se encogía en su silla. Saltaron todas las alertas en la cabeza de la chica, instintivamente buscó la salida. Boqueó como un pez sin que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta. Se removió incómoda en la silla dispuesta a marcharse.- Está cogiendo por costumbre huir cuando las cosas se vuelven difíciles. - Siseó con la mirada fija en los ojos ámbar de la chica- ¿Dónde está ese orgullo y valentía Gryffindor del que tanto presume?- Retó dándole un sorbo al Merlot.

Una pequeña punzada se le clavó en pecho. ¡Ella no huía! Había luchado y ganado en una guerra. No huía.

-Yo no huyo profesor- habló con seguridad.

- Si lo hace- contraatacó el Slytherin- Me besó y se fue.- Espetó con inquietante suavidad.

-Yo...-Pero la conversación acabó ahí en el momento en que el hombre sirvió la cena y ella lo dejó pasar.

Unos minutos más tarde Hermione quiso que se la tragara la tierra. ¿Lo había hecho a posta? ¿Qué hombre pide carne cuando una de las dos partes es incapaz de coger los cubiertos para cortarla? Bufó en varias ocasiones, incluso soltó un par de improperios en voz alta. La joven lanzó los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con unos oscuros ojos que la observaban expectantes.

La bruja esperó algún comentario mordaz sobre ello, pero en su lugar se encontró con un serio Severus que apartando sus copas del medio llegó hasta el plato de la chica cortando su comida.

Hermione se quedó muda. ¿Cómo se supone que debía tomarse eso? ¿Con burla? ¿Agradecimiento? ¿Cortesía? Esperó pacientemente hasta que el hombre acabó su tarea, la castaña le quiso agradecer el gesto, pero tenía tanta hambre que ni se acordó de ello.

Cuando sus papilas gustativas se activaron un escalofrío de placer recorrió su cuerpo. ¡Por todos los cuadros de Hogwarts! ¿Este hombre tendría tan buen gusto para todo? Ni se preocupó en tratar de mantener una conversación. Estaba más ocupada dándole buena salida a la jugosa carne y a la dulce y melosa salsa de moras.

Su silencioso pero placentero banquete culminó con unas tartaletas de crema de vainilla y moras que a la joven se le antojaron la cosa más deliciosa que jamás había probado.

El agradable silencio se extendió durante los largos minutos que duró la última botella de vino. Hermione se levantó con cuidado, tenía que irse, y tenía que hacerlo ya a menos que quisiera regresar a su casa en el próximo tren la semana siguiente.

-Una vez más, debo darle las gracias profesor Snape.- Habló suavemente la castaña- Ha sido un placer, pero debo marcharme.- Comentó mientras se dirigía a la salida. Snape la siguió con sigilo. Ambos salieron al pasillo de la torre.

La joven asintió despidiéndose y el hombre le devolvió el gesto. Hermione se giró para irse, pero antes siquiera de dar media vuelta las manos del profesor sujetaron su cintura dándole media vuelta y pegándola contra su túnica con un movimiento rápido y certero. Snape agachó la cabeza y besó con sutileza los aterciopelados labios mientras un gemido se le escapaba a la bruja. Sus piernas temblaron, su corazón latió desbocado y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la túnica del hombre. El agarré de Severus se hizo más intenso y un gruñido furtivo surgió de su garganta cuando la castaña enredó sus manos en su pelo.

Entonces el profesor se separó de golpe y alejó a su alumna de su lado, quien tenía los labios medio abiertos y los ojos nublados de deseo. Al profesor se le escapó una sonrisa de medio lado cuando Hermione se tambaleó hasta la pared más próxima aun visiblemente aturdida.

- Adiós señorita Granger.- Siseó el hombre dando media vuelta, metiéndose en la sala y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione parpadeó confundida. Tras algunos segundos una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Hasta pronto profesor Snape.- Susurró la castaña sonriendo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Snape caminó por la sala con las manos en la espalda, se acercó a la ventana esperó pacientemente hasta que vio salir los alumnos del castillo. El hombre no pudo evitar alzar la comisura del labio con diversión. Agachó la vista y allí la vio a lo lejos, caminando junto a una larga melena pelirroja. Bufó apretando los dientes.

¿Por qué demonios había hecho el algo semejante? ¿Diversión? ¿Vengaza? ¿Burla? ¿Placer? Había besado a Granger. Y lo peor de todo… Le había gustado, le había gustado aquel delicado y esbelto cuerpo temblando bajo el suyo.

O no…

Era un maldito pervertido. Un maldito pederasta pervertido.

¿Que había hecho? ¿Que había hecho? Por todos los dioses… ¿Que había hecho?

Lo único que podía aliviar su tremendo error era saber que no volviera a ver a la señorita Granger en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y si tenía mucha suerte… Quizás nunca. Ocultaría ese terrible error en algún profundo rincón de su cerebro y lo negaría sobre su cadáver si alguien le preguntaba.

Hizo el amago de irse, pero su vista se desvió a un pergamino doblado que había sobre el alféizar. El no recordaba haber dejado aquello allí. Alzó la mano y lo observó, era una carta, la desplegó con cuidado y la leyó. Segundos más tarde su rostro se volvía pálido, sus manos sudaban y sus piernas se negaron a sostener su peso. Se acercó a la silla más cercana y se desplomó.

Eso no le podía estar pasando a él.

El pergamino resbaló de sus dedos cayendo al suelo. Aquellas palabras le acompañarían el resto de su miserable y patética vida.

_Estimada Señorita Hermione Jane Granger._

_Nos complace informarla que ha sido usted admitida para el puesto de profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Desde el cuerpo de profesores nos gustaría darle nuestra más sincera enhorabuena y esperamos que su enseñanza aquí sea lo más acogedora posible._

_Me gustaría darle otra vez mi más sincera enhorabuena y recordarla que se le esperara el 1 de septiembre con el comienzo del curso._

_Se despide atentamente:_

_Minerva McGonagall, Sub directora y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡FIN!

¿Tan mal ha estado? ¿Me pasé mucho con Ron?

Por cierto curiosidades del capi. Yo sufrí una escena similar a la de Hermione y Ron con una especie de ex novio que tuve. Y se le quitaron las ganas de llamarme guarra, os lo puedo asegurar XD. En lugar de cruzarle la cara, e irme. Le hice frente… A mí no se me cae la cara de vergüenza por soltar un par de cosas aunque haya toda una muchedumbre alrededor. Os puedo asegurar que aunque a algunas les pueda parecer vulgar… No me dio ningún reparo fingir un orgasmo allí en medio, es más, lo volvería hacer solo por ver la cara de vergüenza que puso.

Está más que claro que dejé un final abierto. Por si en algún futuro no muy lejano me atrevo a seguirlo. Aunque todo obviamente si vosotras queréis. XD

Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad, muchas, muchas gracias.

Sé que el final os puede haber resultado un poco cortante y brusco. Pero en realidad esa es la idea. No es algo que se espere, no contaban con ello.

**MAMA SHMI:** Espero que te haya gustado, y que no te haya defraudado. ¿Qué opinas, lo sigo?

¡La cena fue genial! El menú de picoteo todo para comer con las manos (Y casero por supuesto, cocine toda la tarde). Solo éramos nueve, pero todos se quedaron a dormir en casa (estaban demasiado borrachos como para coger el coche jejejeje) tenía a dos en el sofá, dos en la habitación de invitados, dos en la oficina, nosotros dos en el dormitorio principal y el último no tengo ni idea de donde durmió XD creo que en algún rincón del suelo del salón.

Te espero en mis próximas aventuras. Saludos de Cloe.

**YETSAVE:** Si ese capítulo no te pareció largo a ver este. Siempre me quejo de que mi musa no funciona bien. Pero esta vez, se sobró. No te imaginas la de escenas que tuve que eliminar. Espero que te haya gustado. Bss.

**LISICARMELA:** Que esos dos tienen que estar juntos… Por supuesto y no solo saltan chipas si los juntas demasiado tiempo y los dejas en un lugar con madera, prenden fuego al lugar. Muchas gracias por leerme, te espero en el siguiente FIC. Abrazos.

**ANDY1980:** Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad. Tienes toda la razón del mundo, para eso existe Fanfiction, y doy gracias a Merlín de poder escribir en el. ¿Puedes creerte que aunque siempre intento hacer un Severus Snape fiel a los libros siempre acabo haciéndolo más "blando"? Saludos de Cloe.

**YAZMINSNAPE:** Ahí tienes el epílogo. ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te apuntas a una continuación? Me ha quedado largo, pero de verdad que es lo que me ha salido. Como ves no acaban juntos… Pero ahí hay algo más. El amor se puede cortar con cuchillo entre esos dos. Y si me dejas, dentro de unas semanas que me tocan unos meses de vacaciones indefinidas (bendito trabajo XD) pongo en marcha algo más. Saludos.


End file.
